Provocações
by Artemis Stark
Summary: O passatempo predileto de Fred era provocar Hermione. Desde o momento que a viu toda séria andando ao lado do seu irmão, Fred não aguentou o impulso de provocá-la. E o que fazer quando essa provocação vira mais que uma vontade passageira? Presente para Rê Malfoy que compartilha comigo Fred, Reid e Draco ou Draco, Fred e Reid ou Reid, Draco e Fred.
1. Chapter 1

**3º ano de Fred**

- Então você, que banca a senhorita certinha, andou perseguindo um trasgo pela escola, hein?

- Não enche,...

- Fred, eu sou o Fred – ele piscou.

- Não enche, Fred. Eu achei que poderia realmente dar conta dele – ela continuou a mentira que havia dito para sua professora.

- Detenção? Seu primeiro ano na Escola e já conseguiu uma detenção, senhorita Granger?!

- Você pode me deixar em paz...

- Fred, eu sou o Fred.

- Então, me deixe em paz!

**4º ano de Fred**

- O que você sabe sobre a Câmara Secreta?

- Eu não sei nada sobre ela...

- Mas desconfia de algo... Por que não me conta?

- Por que não me deixa estudar,...

- Fred, eu sou o Fred – ele percebeu que ela analisava o rosto dele.

- Quero estudar, Fred!

- Ahhh Hermione, estudar sobre a Câmara Secreta?

- Não, sobre Poções! – ele puxou o livro dela e leu o título.

- Não sabia que tinha poções em _Hogwarts, uma história_.

- É porque você não sabe o que é um livro – ela falou puxando o livro de volta para si,

- Ouch! Essa doeu, Hermione – e saiu dando risada e indo de encontro ao seu gêmeo e Lino Jordan.

**5º ano de Fred**

- Você realmente deu um soco no Malfoy?

- Claro... Ele passou dos limites! – ela respondeu sem deixar de fazer suas anotações.

- O que ele fez? – Fred perguntou.

- Ficou me incomodando – Hermione respondeu sem desviar os olhos do pergaminho.

- É mesmo? Você o acertou no nariz?

- Quero fazer minha lição,... Fred.

- Foi no olho? – ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

- Eu preciso terminar essa lição ainda hoje.

- Ohhh foi,... lá embaixo...? – Hermione olhou para o ruivo à sua frente.

- Se quer mesmo saber posso fazer uma demonstração prática! – Fred piscou e saiu correndo dizendo sobre os ombros:

- Não, muito obrigado!

- Você não foi para aula de Feitiços!

- Claro que fui, Fred! – ela respondeu depois de olhar atentamente para o ruivo que falava com ela.

- Não, não foi! – ele disse.

- Sim, eu fui! Pode perguntar para seu irmão, Harry ou qualquer pessoa do terceiro ano. - Ele não pensou duas vezes e gritou para Ron que conversava animadamente sobre quadribol:

- Ei, Roniquinho, sua colega sabe-tudo estava na aula de Feitiços? – Hermione ficou roxa de vergonha, pois todos olhavam para ela agora.

- Claro que ela estava! – Rony respondeu sem entender o por quê daquela pergunta.

- Viu?! – ela disse levantando uma sobrancelha e voltando para sua tarefa.

- E como eu te vi no corredor do quinto andar indo para outra aula? – Hermione gaguejou antes de responder:

- Você está imaginando coisas, Fred! Anda bebendo escondido? Se eu for monitora, não permitirei esse tipo de atitude.

- Era você! Eu sei que era você.

- É impossível alguém estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, Fred.

- Não no mundo bruxo... Apesar de ainda não saber como você conseguiu – ele deu uma piscada e afastou-se.

**6º ano de Fred**

- Eu sei com quem você vai ao baile! Eu sei com que você vai ao baile! – Fred dizia enquanto pulava ao redor de Hermione que tentava, inutilmente, concentrar-se em sua leitura.

- Cala a boca, Fred! Você não sabe de nada!

- Eu sei! – ele falou puxando o pergaminho que ela escrevia e correndo pelo Salão Comunal vazio. A maioria dos estudantes ainda estava no refeitório. Ela não pensou duas vezes ao correr atrás dele.

- Deixe de agir como criança, Fred! Devolva meu pergaminho! – só parou quando viu que ela apontava a varinha para ele.

- Você não lançaria uma azaração em um colega de Casa, certo Granger? – ele falou andando de costas.

- Pode ter certeza que se esse colega for você eu não pensaria duas vezes – ela disse aproximando-se dele – Devolva o pergaminho!

- Só se você confirmar com quem vai ao Baile.

- Eu não vou confirmar nada e você não está em posição de negociar – ele andou até bater no sofá, desequilibrar-se e cair sentado. – ela riu sem deixar de apontar a varinha. Inclinou-se e disse – O pergaminho.

- O nome... – ele falou achando graça da expressão séria dela. A sobrancelha direita levantada, uma mão empunhando a varinha e a outra na cintura. De alguma forma aquela imagem o cativou – Eu falo o nome e você confirma, que tal?

- Nada feito. O pergaminho, Frederick Weasley – ela estendeu a mão que antes estava na cintura e tentou puxar o pergaminho dele, o ruivo foi mais rápido e segurou-a pelo punho, derrubando-a no sofá.

- O nome, Hermione Granger – Fred falou segurando-a próxima de si. Ela olhou o tom azulado dos olhos dele e depois os lábios que curvavam em um sorriso malicioso.

- Fred! Deixe Hermione em paz! – eles ouviram Gina falar e ambos separaram-se. Ela chegara ao Salão Comunal acompanhada de Harry, Rony, Jorge e Lino. Fred ignorou o olhar de raiva do irmão mais novo e subiu para seu quarto sendo seguido por Jorge e Lino. Assim que fecharam a porta, o seu gêmeo perguntou:

- O que está havendo entre você e Hermione?

- Não está havendo nada! Eu apenas estava provocando para ver se ela falava quem a convidou pro Baile.

- E você descobriu? – Jorge e Lino perguntaram juntos.

- Não! – Fred falou jogando-se na cama e encarando o teto. A imagem do rosto de Hermione à sua frente. Lino foi ao banheiro e de repente o rosto de seu gêmeo apareceu sobre ele.

- Que sorriso bobo é esse?

- Não tem sorriso bobo nenhum, Jorge! – Fred falou afastando o irmão.

- Fred... Sabe que nosso irmão caçula gosta da Hermione... – o ruivo sentou-se rapidamente e falou:

- Não tem nada entre mim e Hermione! Nós não combinamos em nada! Eu apenas acho divertido irrita-la... Apenas isso.

- É, espero que seja apenas isso. Angelina não gostaria de saber dessa história. Tampouco seu irmão. – Fred lançou o travesseiro em seu gêmeo, que se defendeu lançando outro.

- Se eu e Jorge conseguirmos colocar nosso nome no cálice você conta com quem vai ao Baile?

- Achei que já soubesse – ela falou sem desviar os olhos do livro que lia.

- Eu desconfio... – ele mentiu. Hermione continuou atenta ao livro, mas encarou os olhos azuis após alguns instantes.

- Está mentindo e também não importa. Vocês _jamais_ conseguirão burlar um feitiço de Dumbledore.

- Claro que vamos conseguir!

- Duvido!

- Então, podemos fechar uma aposta? Ou vejo receio em seus olhos, senhorita Granger?

- Dumbledore é o maior bruxo que já existiu, acha mesmo que conseguirão colocar o nome no cálice?

- Tenho certeza! E assim que conseguirmos você vai me contar com que vai ao Baile – Fred piscou para ela. Jorge juntou-se os dois. Os gêmeos tomaram a poção e pularam no círculo. Instantes depois foram atirados longe. Hermione passou pelos dois que ainda estavam no chão e encarou Fred, dizendo:

- Perdeu a aposta, Weasley – e, dessa vez, ela que piscou. Fred tampou seu rosto para esconder o sorriso que surgiu ao vê-la inclinada sobre si com aquela pose autoritária que cada vez mais ele gostava de observar.

Fred estava cansado. Nunca tinha dançado tanto. Angelina já tinha voltado para o dormitório, poucos estudantes ainda estavam no salão. Entrou no Salão Comunal da Grifinória e não acreditou no que seus olhos viam. Não era possível que no dia do baile, durante a madrugada, Hermione estivesse realmente lendo um livro.

- Estudando uma hora dessas? – ela sempre respondia às suas provocações, por isso estranho quando ela ficou calada – Hermione! Não consigo acreditar que você está realmente lendo uma hora dessas! Nem você é tão CDF assim!

- Hoje não, Fred... – ele poderia ter continuado seu caminho para os dormitórios, mas percebeu que a voz dela estava diferente. Por isso, sentou-se ao lado de Hermione. Ela tinha o cabelo jogado sobre o rosto, ainda com o vestido do baile e um livro grosso sobre o colo. O ruivo colocou uma mecha dos cabelos atrás da orelha da garota e percebeu que ela tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados.

- Hermione... – ele falou num tom de voz quase inaudível. Pegou o livro e colocou-o sobre a mesa, passou seu braço sobre o ombro de Hermione a puxou-a para seu peito. Ela não fez qualquer objeção. Apenas deixou que mais lágrimas caíssem.

**7º ano de Fred**

- Organizando encontros proibidos, hein? Não combina muito com uma monitora...

- Você não cansa de me encher, Fred?

- Não – ele disse simplesmente.

- E por que não é você que está dando as aulas?

- Porque Harry é melhor que eu em DCAT.

- Ninguém é melhor que você – ele engasgou-se ao perceber o que acabara de falar – Quer dizer,... nas matérias... afinal você é a mais inteligente, não?

- Qualquer um sabe voar melhor que eu – ela disse rolando os olhos e tentando disfarçar a timidez.

- Um dia desses eu te ensino – Fred disse piscando para ela.

- E quem disse que quero aprender a voar? – ela falou levantando a sobrancelha. A resposta dele foi apenas um encolher de ombros.

– O que está estudando? – perguntou puxando o livro que estava sobre a mesa – Isso vai te servir de alguma coisa? – ele disse ao ver que era um livro de Runas.

- Eu gosto. Agora me devolva o livro.

- Não.

- Fred, pare com isso! Você parece criança. Devolva o livro.

– Vem pegar! – o ruivo levantou e começou a andar pela sala. Alguns estudantes assistiam à cena rindo.

- Pare com isso! Eu não vou ficar correndo atrás de você – ela disse, mas se contradizia ao andar atrás dele com a mão esticada – Sorte sua que minha varinha está no quarto! Pare com isso!

- Não – ele falou e saiu pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Hermione ficou parada uns segundos antes ir atrás dele. – Frederick Weasley! Eu não acredito! Pare já! Pare de correr nos corredores! – ela gritava enquanto o perseguia.

- Ué – o ruivo disse virando-se para ela e andando de costas – Você disse que não correria atrás de mim...

- Eu preciso do livro! Quanta infantilidade, Fred! – ele sorriu e voltou a correr, entrando em um corredor. Ela virou e não viu ninguém e continuou murmurando xingamentos – deixa sua mãe saber... A nossa casa ainda vai perder pontos... O toque de recolher... – ela sentiu-se sendo puxada para trás de uma tapeçaria.

- Apenas eu, Hermione – ele falou ao ver a expressão assustada no rosto dela.

- Você não vai crescer, não?

- Acho que sou alto suficiente – ele falou piscando para ela. O livro escondido atrás de suas costas.

- Não tão alto como Rony – ela o provocou – Devolva o livro – a morena falou tentando pegar o livro, sem perceber o sorriso dele vacilara diante da comparação.

- Não. Parece um livro interessante. Depois que eu terminar de ler, devolvo.

- Certo, Fred. Você e seu irmão nem sabem onde fica a biblioteca e esse é o último ano de vocês. Por favor, Fred – Hermione implorou. O ruivo distraiu-se, ela aproveitou e quase alcançou o livro. Ele levantou o braço. Ela cruzou os seus e bufou.

- Posso não ser alto como o Roniquinho, mas sou alto suficiente para você.

- Eu estava falando de maturidade, Fred...

- Ahhh nisso eu sou _bem maior_ que o Roniquinho, não acha? – Hermione não pôde evitar um riso. Ela apoiou-se no ombro dele, ficando na ponta do pé para tentar alcançar o livro. Desequilibrou-se, mas Fred rapidamente a envolveu pela cintura. E ficaram sérios. Muito sérios. O ruivo soltou o ar pesadamente. A mão com o livro, abaixando-se.

- Acha que ouviu alguém por aqui, minha querida Madame Nora?!

- Merda – Fred falou – Venha por aqui – ele puxou Hermione pela mão e saíram correndo de Filch. Hermione achou que, provavelmente, estaria perdida se não fosse a companhia do ruivo. Ela detestava infringir as regras, mas não podia negar q excitação que percorria seu corpo ao passar pelos corredores escuros. Não acreditou ao ver o retrato da Mulher Gorda. Entraram esbaforidos e dando gargalhadas sem nem perceberem como elas começaram. Os poucos que estavam no Salão olharam para eles, estranhando a improvável duplo, mas logo voltaram à suas atividades. Era um tanto quanto "arriscado" ficar encarando um dos gêmeos. Ou os dois.

Rony, no entanto, não gostou nada do que vira. Enquanto Harry, Gina e Jorge trocaram olhares cúmplices ao vê-los de mãos dadas.

- O que está havendo? – Rony perguntou olhando para as mãos e depois para seu irmão.

- Fugindo de Filch – ele respondeu simplesmente. Hermione puxou sua mão e pediu:

- O livro, Fred.

- Foi divertido, senhorita Granger – devolveu o livro para ela – Precisamos fazer isso mais vezes, inclusive – ele inclinou-se e falou de forma que apenas ela ouvisse – esconder-nos atrás da tapeçaria.

Ele saiu com as mãos no bolso e assobiando marotamente, chamando seu gêmeo com um gesto de cabeça.

- Onde você estava com meu irmão?

- Ele pegou meu livro e saiu correndo pela Escola. Eu fui atrás e depois... Depois Filch apareceu. Nós fugimos – ela falou indo em direção ao seu dormitório.

- E estavam de mãos dadas? – Rony perguntou seguindo-a e parando na beira da escada.

- Poupe-me dessas perguntas, Ronald! Estou cansada e quero terminar de ler esse livro antes de dormir. Boa noite a todos!

_Enquanto isso, no dormitório masculino do sétimo ano..._

- Mãos dadas com Hermione Granger? – Jorge perguntou malicioso.

- Foi apenas para fugirmos de Filch!

- Sei, sei... Acho que tem alguém ficando interessado na pequena sabe-tudo...

- Pare de falar besteiras!

Os dois se encararam e Jorge ficou sério como poucas vezes ficava. Seu tom de voz e expressão mudaram, o que não passou despercebido por Fred, e falou

- Rony parece gostar dela. Gostar mesmo...

- Eu sei disso... Eu apenas gosto de provocá-la. De ver como ela ergue a sobrancelha direita e põe as mãos na cintura. Gosto de como ela fala meu nome quando está irritada e o perfume dela... – Fred interrompeu seu monólogo ao perceber o que estava falando – Por Merlin... Eu acho que você tem razão – sua voz quase inaudível. Seu gêmeo sorriu irônico.

- Sempre soube que eu era o mais inteligente...

- Então a ideia de infringir as regras e criar um grupo de treinamento foi sua?

- Fred, preciso estudar.

- Parece que você sempre precisa estudar.

- Sim, a ideia foi minha...

- As moedas? – ela assentiu. Ele sorriu e começou a se afastar.

- Sem provocações hoje? – Hermione perguntou agradecendo por ele estar de costas e não ver o leve e rápido rubor que se espalhou pela face dela.

- Eu sabia que, em algum momento, você sentiria falta – ele falou virando-se para ela. As duas mãos apoiadas na mesa.

- Não é nada disso! – ela negou com a voz levemente esganiçada,

- Vou fingir que acredito – e piscou – Nos vemos mais tarde.

- Você deixou Rony te desarmar, não deixou? – Fred começou a falar em voz baixa durante o jantar.

- Será que posso comer em paz? – Hermione rebateu em voz alta.

- É! Deixa ela quieta! – Rony resmungou com a boca cheia.

- "Deixe-a" quieta – Fred disse encarando o irmão.

- Mas é você quem está provocando! – mais novo respondeu, sentindo a face corar.

- Ele está te corrigindo! O correto é "deixe-a" e não "deixa ela". E, por favor, Ronald, feche a boca para mastigar! – cansada de ouvir Ron bufando, Hermione levantou-se para ir até o Salão Comunal. Rony, Gina e Harry começaram uma animada conversa sobre quadribol. Fred, assim que a quintanista saiu da mesa, ameaçou levantar, mas Jorge o segurou e sussurrou:

- Seja mais discreto! Ela acabou de sair e seu prato está cheio de comida! – o ruivo bufou contrariado, mas permaneceu sentado.

Hermione andava com a cabeça cheia de dúvidas. Há anos Fred a provocava, no entanto, nas últimas semanas, as provocações estavam mais frequentes. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy.

- Olá, sangue-ruim.

- Não estou a fim de papo, Malfoy. Vá cuidar da sua vida – ela tentou passar, mas sua passagem foi interrompida pelo loiro e seu fiel guarda-costas, Goyle.

- Sei que você e seus amigos andam se reunindo.

- Isso não é da sua conta – ela tentou passar novamente, não conseguindo.

- Sim é. Eu sou membro da Brigada Inquisitorial, então você me deve sim explicações.

- A regra de sua querida professora proíbe organizações e eu não descumpriria uma regra, Malfoy. Acho que isso até o seu amiguinho descerebrado é capaz de entender.

- Vocês andam se encontrando na Sala Precisa.

- Sala Precisa? Nunca ouvi falar.

- Não se faça de cínica, Granger – ele falou apontando sua varinha. Ela fez o mesmo. Goyle também empunhou a sua.

- Acho que a convivência com esse aí e Crabbe tem feito seu cérebro parar de funcionar... Ou você apenas finge que é inteligente para agradar o Comensal do seu pai?

- Não ouse falar dele, sangue-ruim! Serpensortia!

- Petrificus Totalus! – a cobra caiu inerte no chão.

- Lacarnum Inflammare!

- Aguamenti! – ela rebateu apagando as chamas ainda no ar.

- FAÇA ALGO, SEU INÚTIL! – Draco gritou para Goyle. Hermione aproveitou os segundos que Malfoy não falou um feitiço para tirar Goyle da luta.

- ESTUPEFAÇA – o feitiço o atingiu com tanta força que ele voou alguns metros até cair desacordado. Ela estava em desvantagem e Draco era um excelente oponente. Enquanto imobilizava Goyle, Draco lançou um feitiço que atingiu Hermione. Ela não conseguiu lançar a proteção a tempo. Chocou-se contra a parede e perdeu sua varinha.

- Acha mesmo que uma sangue-ruim como você pode duelar com um Malfoy?

Ela riu, escondendo seu medo ao ver-se desarmada, e falou:

- Quando eu não estiver em desvantagem, duelamos de verdade.

- Rindo de mim? – ele perguntou pressionando a varinha no pescoço dela.

- Que merda está acontecendo aqui? Afaste-se dela, Malfoy.

Fred já tinha sua varinha erguida. Viu o loiro hesitar e, sem pensar duas vezes, estuporou-o.

- Fred...

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou ao ver Goyle desacordado uns metros adiante – O que houve aqui? – Hermione levou a mão ao pescoço, onde Draco pressionara.

- Estou bem.

- Deixe-me ver – o ruivo aproximou-se e levantou o queixo dela. Havia uma pequena marca vermelha.

- É um covarde filho da puta mesmo! – fez um floreio com a varinha e a mancha sumiu – Você realmente está bem?

- Sim, Fred – ela pegou a varinha que estava no chão.

- O que eles queriam?

- Melhor não conversarmos aqui.

- Vamos para o Salão Comunal.

- E eles?

- Largue-os aí. Está realmente preocupada? – ela deu de ombros e seguiu com Fred. O Salão estava vazio, pois a maioria dos estudantes ainda jantava.

- O que Malfoy queria com você? – o ruivo perguntou tentando controlar sua raiva.

- Perguntar sobre a A.D. Ele sabe que nos encontramos na Sala Precisa.

- Ele não vai conseguir nos pegar – Fred falou tranquilizando-a. Eles estavam sentados lado a lado. O ruivo ficou em dúvida, mas acabou passando a mão sobre o ombro dela.

Por mais que Dolores ou Filch tentassem controlar os alunos, era impossível. Todos gritavam em polvorosos ao ver os fogos lançados. Os gêmeos voavam exaltando ainda mais os estudantes. Depois, sumiram na escuridão da noite.

Enquanto Hermione caminhava de volta para o Salão Comunal, não estava agitada como todos os outros. Sem dúvida, havia adorado ver a expressão atônita de Umbridge, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia um grande vazio. Foi direto para seu dormitório e, ao puxar a cortina de sua cama, encontrou um pergaminho sobre o travesseiro.

_H._

_Posso ter saído da Escola, mas você não se verá livre de mim tão facilmente._

_Do seu "quebrador" de regras preferido,_

_F._

Ela riu e dormiu com a carta entre seus dedos.


	2. Chapter 2

- O que houve?

- Fred, precisamos ir **AGORA** para Hogwarts – ele levantou-se rapidamente do sofá ao ouvir o irmão.

- O que houve?!

- Os loucos dos nossos irmãos invadiram o Ministério e foram atacados por Comensais – a cor sumiu de seu rosto ao escutar Jorge.

- Eles... quê? Gina foi junto?

- Foi. Eles estão feridos, mas vivos. Vamos logo – antes de aparatarem Fred perguntou:

- E Hermione?

- Não sei... Mamãe está histérica e nosso pai está no Ministério. Parece que Lucio Malfoy está envolvido e... Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado... Dumbledore disse que ele apareceu também.

- Merda... Vamos!

Eles entraram correndo na enfermaria. Gina estava em pé, ao lado da cama de Harry, a mãe deles ainda chorava. Viram Luna com o pai e Neville com sua avó. Ela olhava orgulhosa para o neto. Numa outra cama, Hermione estava deitada. Os gêmeos abraçaram Gina, depois foram cumprimentar Rony. Fred não parava de olhar para onde a morena dormia.

- Como você está? – Jorge perguntou ao irmão caçula. Antes que ele pudesse responder, Fred o cortou:

- Que merda foram aprontar no Ministério? – seu olhar vacilando entre Rony e Harry – Ainda mais levando a Gina!

- Fred, por favor, meu filho...

- Eu não sou um bebê para ser levada para os lugares! Fui porque quis! – protestou Gina.

- Achamos que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado estava com Sirius Black – Ron começou a explicar.

- Black? E como ele capturaria Sirius? – Jorge indagou. Harry desviou os olhos com lágrimas.

- E Hermione? Vocês deveriam protegê-la!

- Ela foi atingida por um Comensal. Dolohov. – Harry falou olhando para a amiga e limpou as lágrimas dos olhos. A culpa o consumia. O ruivo abriu a boca para argumentar, mas Jorge o impediu:  
- Deixe-os explicar, Fred.

Hermione passou algumas semanas com seus pais, mas logo foi passar o restante de suas férias de verão na Toca.

Um domingo, Harry, Gina e Rony estavam jogando quadribol. Hermione estava na sala lendo. Num canto deste cômodo, Gui e Carlinhos (que havia aparecido para passar uns dias com a família) disputavam uma partida de xadrez bruxo e os gêmeos conversavam sobre novas ideias para a Loja. Percy aproximou-se de Hermione e falou:

- Posso interromper sua leitura por alguns instantes? – Fred olhou para a garota e percebeu que ela se importava, no entanto apenas fechou o livro. Os outros irmãos, discretamente, começaram a ouvir a conversa.

- Claro, Percy.

- Você é muito aplicada e estudiosa. Prevejo para você um grande futuro – Hermione olhou sobre o ombro dele e viu os gêmeos fazendo imitações. Ela abaixou o rosto para disfarçar a risada – Um grande e promissor futuro trabalhando no Ministério da Magia. Você pretende trabalhar no Ministério, Hermione?

- Sim, pretendo – ela disse simplesmente, tentando ignorar a imitação e as risadas contidas dos outros irmãos.

- Então não deveria seguir Ronald ou Harry. A invasão ao Ministério foi um grande erro.

- Não, não foi um erro. Além do mais ficou comprovado que seu _querido_ Ministro estava errado ao dizer aqueles absurdos sobre Harry e Dumbledore.

- Nós tínhamos fortes evidências que...

- Nós tínhamos, e temos, Cedrico Diggory morto – ela falou e a sala ficou em silêncio. Percy, no entanto, abriu a boca para falar.

- Aquilo foi uma fatalidade, mas o Ministro... – ele não terminou de falar, pois Hermione levantou-se abruptamente. Nenhum dos quatro irmãos disfarçava os olhares.

- Faça um favor, Percival. Aliás, dois: cale essa boca e enfie o Ministério você sabe onde. Caso não saiba, tenho certeza que seus irmãos podem te ajudar – dizendo isso, ela subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto que dividia com Gina. Deitou na cama de barriga para baixo e voltou a abrir seu livro.

- Você deixou um Percy sem palavras e isso, minha querida, é uma raridade.

- Vou encarar isso como um elogio.

- O maior de todos – Fred entrou no quarto, sentando-se na cama de sua irmã – Por isso, pode escolher qualquer produto de nossa Loja.

- E por que eu teria interesse em seus produtos?

Hermione ajeitou-se na cama encarando o ruivo. Ela notou uma rápida expressão de decepção no rosto dele:

- Realmente... Que tolo da minha parte, não? – e saiu do quarto sem dar chance para que ela respondesse.

- Os gêmeos não quiseram ficar para o jantar? – Arthur perguntou.

- Não... Fred disse que tinham algo na Loja para resolver... Saiu resmungando algo como _"não sou brincalhão o tempo todo"_ ou algo do tipo – Gui respondeu servindo-se. Hermione sentiu-se culpada. Ele não tinha entendido nada.

- Amanhã é dia de fazer as comprar para Hogwarts. Passaremos por lá para, finalmente, conhecermos a Loja. Mas aqueles dois ainda não me explicaram como conseguiram o dinheiro para abri-la – Molly falou. A família Weasley estava tão ocupada comendo ou servindo-se de mais comida, que perdeu o olhar sem graça de Harry. Mas, Hermione notou. Havia algo que o amigo estava escondendo e ela descobriria.

O Beco Diagonal estava apinhado de bruxas e bruxos de todas as idades. Ao longe era possível enxergar as cores e o barulho da Geminialidades Weasley. Andaram até lá e Hermione pôde notar o brilho de orgulho nos olhos de Molly e Arthur. Não havia adjetivos suficientes para Hermione descrever a Loja. Tudo era simplesmente maravilhoso. Viu os gêmeos atendendo alguns clientes. Os dois perceberam a chegada da família, mas apenas Jorge se aproximou. Fred a olhou magoado e continuou mostrando alguns produtos para um grupo de bruxos.

- Venha! – Gina disse puxando a amiga – Vamos xeretar por aí! – as duas andaram por alguns minutos até a ruiva exclamar! – Oh! Eles são lindos! Será que minha mãe me deixa comprar um? – indagou segurando um mini-pufe. – Compre um também!

-Bichento não o deixaria em paz.

- Espere aqui! Vou chamar minha mãe!

Só que Hermione estava encantada demais para ficar parada. Andou pelos corredores até ver Fred repondo algumas caixas nas estantes. Aproximou-se dele e disse:

- Olá.

- Oi. – ele falou sem interromper seu trabalho.

- Ahn... A Loja de vocês é excelente! Parabéns!

Ele parou o que fazia e a olhou, Hermione notou a frieza nos olhos azuis.

- Esperava encontrar o quê? Aliás, nem sei como uma pessoa como você está aqui. A Floreios é no final da rua – e virou-se para sair, mas ela o impediu.

- Espere, Fred. Você entendeu errado o que eu disse ontem.

- Não, eu entendi muito bem. Jamais uma certinha chata e CDF como você poderia se divertir ou gostar dos produtos de dois imbecis como eu e Jorge, não é?

Hermione gaguejou um pouco antes de conseguir organizar seu pensamento e evitar que sua voz saísse tremida.

- Você passou cinco anos me provocando, me irritando, me tirando do sério. Você roubava meus livros, meus pergaminhos, meu tinteiro. Você testava seus produtos e os deixava largado pelo Salão Comunal para que alguém caísse nas suas pegadinhas. Apesar das minhas broncas e ameaças eu NUNCA delatei vocês. NUNCA! Eu apenas quis brincar contigo, Fred, da mesma maneira que vem fazendo comigo – ela ia embora, quando emendou – Ah, e a resposta para minha pergunta é: "porque seus produtos são engraçados e inteligentes" – irritada, ela abriu espaço pela multidão. Harry viu a amiga passar com uma expressão séria no rosto, cutucou Rony e ambos seguiram-na.

- Hermione! – Harry gritou – Pare, Hermione! – Logo eles a alcançaram – O que houve?

- Nada, Harry.

- Como nada? Mione, você está chorando? – Rony perguntou. Ela não respondeu. Apenas encostou a cabeça no peito dele e o abraçou. O ruivo olhou para Harry sem saber o que fazer. O outro gesticulou para abraçá-la de volta. Rony envolveu Hermione em seus braços e sentiu seu coração acelerar com a proximidade.

Ao longe, outro ruivo observava a cena, mas seu coração afundou em seu peito ao ver o abraço que seu irmão dava em Hermione.

- A Loja está cheia, Fred. Depois você conversa com ela – ele seguiu seu gêmeo com a cabeça baixa.

O trio grifinório passou os dias seguintes discutindo sobre o passeio de Draco pelo Beco Diagonal. Hermione e Rony ficaram mais próximos e quase não brigavam depois do abraço que trocaram. Fred aparecia quase todo dia para jantar, porém não encontrava Hermione sozinha para que pudessem conversar. E ela tampouco dirigia um olhar para ele.

- Hermione – Jorge disse certa noite – Estamos com um problema em um produto que precisa da poção polissuco. Será que poderia nos ajudar? – ele continuou falando enquanto ignorava os chutes do irmão embaixo da mesa.

- E por que Hermione ajudaria vocês? – Rony perguntou olhando para os dois. O olhar demorando-se mais em Fred.

- Ela é boa em poções e não custaria nada verificar onde estamos errando – Jorge respondeu.

- É, Rony! Não tem nada demais! – incentivou Gina – Claro que ela vai ajudar, não vai, Hermione?

- Então,... – Fred começou.

- ... pode nos ajudar? – Jorge completou.

- Posso, claro... – ela falou envergonhada de negar ajuda com tantos olhando para si.

- Ótimo! – eles levantaram juntos e puxaram a cadeira de Hermione.

- Não vão explodir nada! – brigou Molly.

- Por isso precisamos da inteligentíssima Hermione Granger! – Jorge falou. Os três subiram para o quarto dos gêmeos que estava atulhado de coisas.

- Em que parte do preparo estão? Cadê a poção?

- Bem,... – Fred começou a falar e esfregar a nuca nervosamente.

- MERLIN! – o outro ruivo gritou de repente – Esqueci que marquei com Lino. Preciso ir! - e desaparatou. Hermione olhou para Fred. Falou:

- Quando ele voltar, continuamos – foi em direção à porta, só que Fred bloqueou seu caminho.

- Precisamos conversar.

- Sobre a poção?

- Não! Sobre nós!

- Nós? – ela indagou – Não há "nós" nenhum para ser conversado. E, além do mais, cadê a poção polissuco?

- Foi só uma desculpa para falar com você. Não tem poção nenhuma.

- Não tenho nada para falar – ela cruzou os braços, evitando olhar para Fred.

- Você pode não ter, mas eu tenho. Olhe para mim – ele segurou os ombros dela e Hermione inclinou a cabeça para encará-lo – Agi como um idiota. Eu realmente achei... achei...

- Que eu fosse uma chata certinha e rata de biblioteca?

- É... Não! Você não é chata... Eu...

- Não é porque eu gosto de ler e estudar que isso me torna uma chata!

- Eu sei disso! Apenas,... sei lá... para mim é importante que você aprecie as minhas invenções – aquela afirmação a surpreendeu.

- É mesmo? Por quê?

- Porque prova que realmente somos bons no que fazemos... Que eu e Jorge não fazemos qualquer coisa...

- Eu não acho que o que fazem é "qualquer coisa". Apesar de não aprovar testes nos primeiranistas, seus produtos são ótimos.

Ambos sorriram. Hermione corou ao ver os olhos dele desviarem dos seus e pararem em seus lábios. Os braços dela ao longo do corpo. As mãos de Fred desceram dos ombros, para os braços. Puxou-a para si. Viu a dúvida percorrer o rosto dela, mas sorriu de lado. Puxou-a mais um pouco. Cada movimento lento, esperando se ela ia se afastar ou não. Inclinou-se para baixo. Sua boca a centímetros da dela.

- Hermione, você não sabe...

TOC TOC TOC

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AÍ? – era a voz de Rony do outro lado – Hermione? – ela assustou-se e andou para trás. Fred murmurou um xingamento, mas abriu a porta sem esconder sua raiva.

- O que você quer, Ronald?

- Vocês estão demorando. – ele olhou por cima do ombro de Fred – Está tudo bem, Mione? E onde está o Jorge?

- Estou bem. Ele tinha um compromisso com o Lino – ela estava achando seus pés bem interessantes naquele momento.

- Precisamos conversar... Sobre aquele assunto. Pode vir até meu quarto?

- Claro, claro. Com licença, Fred – Hermione saiu apressadamente, mas Rony continuou parado.

- Nem pense em se aproximar dela. Hermione não é uma de suas paqueras idiotas.

- Paqueras idiotas? Você não sabe do que está falando. Nunca nem beijou uma garota!

- Isso não é da sua conta! Só que não sou burro e percebo como olha para ela.

- Pelo menos não fico parado como você. Sem nem saber como se aproximar! – Rony empunhou sua varinha.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Nem pense em começar uma briga comigo, Roniquinho.

- O que está havendo aqui? – Gina perguntou ao ver os irmãos apontando a varinha um para o outro.

- Nada – eles responderam juntos.

- Hermione ficaria furiosa se soubesse que vocês estão brigando por ela – a ruiva encarou os dois que ficaram vermelhos – Só um cego não percebe. São dois idiotas. Os dois. Melhor para ela que beijou Krum. Pelo menos ele não age como criança.

Gina seguiu para seu quarto e Rony foi atrás. Fred, irritado, desaparatou.

Hermione chegou da ronda exausta. O assunto no Salão Comunal era a mudança de cargo do professor Snape. DCAT era a aula preferida da maioria deles e ninguém gostou de saber quem tinha assumido a matéria. Ao abrir o cortinado de sua cama, viu um pergaminho e o abriu.

_H._

_Quer dizer que andou beijando um dos maiores astros do quadribol?_

_F._

O ruivo escreveu a carta por insistência do seu irmão, que achou que esse seria um bom jeito de saber mais sobre o relacionamento (ou não) dela com o jogador búlgaro.

Desde seu quase beijo com Fred, Hermione tinha sentimentos conflitantes. Afinal, ela era apaixonada por Ronald, não era? Só sabia que seu amigo era seu porto seguro e Fred... Ela conhecia bem a fama dele e de seu gêmeo.

_Fred,_

_Por que o súbito interesse? Afinal, isso já tem quase dois anos... E, se bem me lembro, você que foi pego algumas vezes com a Johnson pelos corredores de Hogwarts._

_Hermione_

_H.,_

_Será que você que gostaria de ter sido pega no lugar de Angelina? Hoje nós somos amigos. E você e Krum? Segundo minhas fontes anônimas, andam trocando muitas cartinhas... Achei que esse era um privilégio apenas meu._

_Também soube que o Mapa do Maroto vem sendo de grande ajuda._

_Um beijo em sua mão,_

_F._

Hermione riu da última frase.

_Fred,_

_Sua fonte não tão anônima assim anda desatualizada. _

_E, sim, o Mapa tem sido muito útil. Aliás, temos uma informação sobre ele que nem você ou seu irmão conhecem._

_Hermione._

Dias e semanas passavam assim: especular sobre Malfoy, fazer Harry desistir de usar o livro do tal do Príncipe Mestiço, estudar e... trocar cartas com Fred. Ela estava relendo a última carta dele, relendo o P.S. para ser mais exata.

_H.,_

_Você ainda vai negar me contar o que descobriram sobre o Mapa?! Não sabia que morava uma mente sonserina em você..._

_Outro beijo na sua mão,_

_F._

_P.S.: eu te mandei beijo nas últimas cartas. Quando receberei um de volta?_

Ela ria divertida. Ler as cartas de Fred era um tempo que ela podia se esquecer da guerra que sabia se aproximar.

_H.,_

_Quer dizer que levou meu irmão ao Baile do tal do Slugue? Ele não fez você passar vergonha ao comer como um trasgo esfomeado?_

_Um beijo na testa (será que assim eu ganho outro?)_

_F._

Fred, sem dúvida, mandaria uma caixa de bombons "especiais" para Rony. Estava com ciúmes do seu irmão caçula e precisava de uma desculpa para ir até Hogwarts.

- Que tal no jogo de estreia do Roniquinho?

- Jorge, você é, sem dúvida, o mais inteligente!

- Fale algo que eu ainda não saiba...

Foi fácil convencer Dumbledore a aceitá-los. O convite para o jogo foi estendido para Lino Jordan, especialmente chamado para comentar a partida, e Angelina Johnson, que queria ver como estava o time liderado por ela no ano anterior.

Quando entraram no Salão Principal, foram saudados com alegria, exceto pelos sonserinos. No entanto, Fred não deixou de ver que Hermione estava segurando a mão do seu irmão, que tinha uma cor levemente esverdeada. Ela passava os dedos pelos dedos dele. A outra mão passando pelo ombro e braços. Rapidamente puxou Angelina pela cintura, a negra ainda tinha uma queda pelo ruivo, então o abraçou de volta. Jorge olhou questionador para seu gêmeo, que desviou o olhar.

_Na mesa_

- Só falta eles terem vindo para me provocar...

- Eles não torceriam contra a Grifinória – Gina falou.

- Eles? – Hermione estava tão concentrada em acalmar Rony que não viu a chegada dos ex-alunos. Seu coração parou ao ver a forma íntima como Fred andava com Angelina. Eles trocavam palavras sussurradas enquanto se aproximavam da mesa da Grifinória.

- Preparado, irmãozinho?

- Não vá dar razão aos gritos da Sonserina, hein? – Fred completou.

- Pare de encher o saco dele, Fred! Não percebe que ele está nervoso? – Hermione falou. O ruivo abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido por Angelina.

- Vamos indo para arquibancada! Quero encontrar um bom lugar, amor.

Amor? Amor? – as palavras não foram piores que a cena a seguir. Angelina pulou no pescoço de Fred, alcançando seus lábios. Segundos depois, ele retribuiu o beijo. Ao se separar, procurou por Hermione, mas apenas viu o lugar vazio ao lado dos irmãos caçulas.

- Venham, Gina e Ron, temos um jogo – Harry falou chamando os amigos e a namorada.

No jogo, Fred procurou Hermione e a encontrou com Luna, Neville e Simas.

- Nem pense em ir até lá agora – Jorge falou, sua voz abafada pela gritaria – Que merda foi fazer ao beijar Angie?!

- Ela começou...

- Você a abraçou! Sabe o que ela sente! Deveria ter visto a coitada da Hermione quando viu vocês se beijando...

- O que tanto conversam? – Angelina perguntou.

- Nada – Fred respondeu mal humorado.

O Salão Comunal estava em festa. Quando os jogadores chegaram, foram recebidos com cartazes e muita gritaria. Fred aproveitou para falar com Hermione, que esperava para cumprimentar os amigos.

- Olá, Hermione.

- Oi, Fred. Não sabia que você e Angelina estavam juntos. Não escreveu nada nas cartas.

- Não estamos juntos.

- Não foi o que pareceu pelo modo como chegaram abraçados – _será que ela está com ciúmes? _ Foi o pensamento que passou pela cabeça de Fred.

- Hermione, eu...

- Fred, você não me deve explicações. Se está namorando ou ficando ou sei lá o que com a Angelina, o problema é seu. Não temos nada certo? Você não me deve explicações.

- Eu quero explicar – ele falou em tom sério. Só que, nesse momento, Rony chegou e puxou Hermione para um abraço.

- Você me viu jogando? Viu, Hermione?

- Sim! Foi ótimo! Eu sabia que era bem melhor que o chato do Cormaco!

Hermione estava entre Rony e Fred, de costas para o último. Rony olhou e percebeu o sentimento do irmão: ciúme. Segurava a mão de Hermione, que sorria para ele. Mostraria para Fred a quem a grifinória pertencia. Lançou um último olhar para o irmão, depois puxou Hermione para si e a beijou. Com força e paixão. Quem estava em volta parou para ver. Fred fechou o punho. Muitas coisas aconteceram em poucos segundos. Jorge tentava passar pela multidão, junto com Harry e Gina, para impedir o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Hermione viu o olhar de Rony antes dele puxá-la. Sentiu os lábios do ruivo, mas não era o ruivo certo. Sentiu que ele a puxava com força e tentou, em vão, se separar. Ele percebeu e segurou sua nuca. As mãos da garota fora para o peito dele, empurrando-o.

Fred sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ver seu irmão puxar Hermione para o beijo. Só que o que poderia fazer? Horas atrás era ele beijando Angelina, mas algo aumentou sua fúria. Rony impedia que Hermione terminasse o beijo. Viu como o caçula a puxou pela nuca e sua outra mão nas costas dela, enquanto Hermione tentava afastá-lo. Fred avançou, empurrando Rony com força e forçando-o a se separar dela. Agora o salão todo olhava os três.

- Afaste-se dela, Ronald!

Os lábios de Hermione estavam vermelhos e levemente doloridos.

- Você já sabe que eu sei! – Rony exclamou empurrando-o de volta – Isso foi apenas para você entender, de uma vez por todas, que ela é minha.

- Foi por isso que me beijou? Para "me marcar como sua posse"?

- Sim... Não... Hermione, eu posso explicar... – Rony falou com o rosto vermelho.

- Acho que você deixou bem claro o que queria. Você é um babaca! – Fred empurrou Rony mais uma vez e com mais força. Antes que pudesse revidar, Harry e Jorge intercederam.

- Vamos embora, Fred – Jorge falou segurando o irmão.

- Nem terminou a escola! O que ela poderia querer com você? – Harry segurava o amigo e Lino apareceu para ajudar.

**- Vocês são dois idiotas! **– Hermione berrou. Lágrimas nos olhos. Saiu correndo e passou pelo Retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Vá atrás dela, Gina – Harry pediu. A ruiva correu atrás da amiga.

Fred soltou-se bruscamente de Jorge, mas Harry e Lino ainda seguravam Rony.

- Você é um imaturo, Ronald! Beijá-la desse jeito para quê?

- Ah sim... Todo esse ataque de ciúmes, só que estava se agarrando com a Johnson mais cedo. Não sou o único imaturo aqui.

- CHEGA! – Harry gritou – os dois estão agindo como imaturos! Melhor você ir embora, Fred. E você – o moreno apontou para Rony – Vem comigo.

Jorge puxou seu gêmeo, que lançou um último olhar de raiva para o caçula. Quando saíram do Salão Comunal, Angelina chamou por Fred.

- Você me beijou para fazer ciúmes para a Granger?

- Angie... – a ex-grifinória passou por ele com raiva.

- Você e a sabe-tudo, hein? – Lino provocou – Só não precisava ter metido Angelina nisso.

- Eu sei – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo – Será que Hermione...

- Não, não, irmãozinho. Vamos embora! Chega de confusão por hoje.

_No banheiro da Murta..._

- Seus irmãos são dois ridículos, insensíveis... e... Sua mãe não merece o xingamento que pensei agora!

- Rony eu já sabia, mas Fred me surpreendeu... O que há entre vocês, afinal?

- Nada.

- Nada? Vocês se escrevem toda semana e, antes disso, ele sempre estava fazendo algo para te provocar.

- Mas nunca aconteceu nada. Eu achei que gostava de Ron, quer dizer, eu gosto dele... Só que aí Fred... Fred aparece e estava sempre por perto, fazendo-me rir, reparando em mim... me irritando... Ele me provocava tanto... e, um dia, percebi que não podia ficar sem essas provocações.

Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos da amiga.

- Fica calma...

_No dormitório masculino_

- Muito bem agora me explique que merda aconteceu lá embaixo – Harry falou após lançar um feitiço silenciador em torno deles.

- Fred aconteceu! Perdi Hermione pro Krum, não vou perdê-la para meu irmão.

- Beijá-la a força não é o melhor jeito de conquistá-la.

- Eu sei... Não pensei... E o modo como ele olha para Hermione... – E Rony continuou consigo mesmo _É o modo como ela olha para ele e não para mim..._


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 03

Hermione desceu para o café na companhia de Gina.

- Ainda não – ela falou ao ver o ruivo se aproximou. Estava brava com ele e também irritada por ser alvo de olhares e fofocas. Quando o correio coruja chegou, recebeu uma carta de Fred. Enfiou no bolso do casaco sem abrir.

Passou o domingo no seu quarto sem querer ver ninguém. A carta de Fred pesando em seu bolso. No final do dia, Gina apareceu trazendo um sanduíche e um copo de suco.

- Harry quer falar com você.

- Ele sempre fica do lado do Ronald. Não quero falar com ele. Quero ficar sozinha.

- Pelo menos coma alguma coisa – Gina respirou fundo antes de continuar – Sei que meus irmãos agiram como idiotas, mas eles só fizeram isso por que gostam realmente de você.

Quando se viu sozinha, serviu-se da comida levada pela amiga. Pegou a carta e ficou olhando a caligrafia de Fred. Acabou abrindo o envelope.

_H._

_Eu posso explicar tudo. Por favor, aceite se encontrar comigo._

_F._

Duas semanas se passaram sem que ela falasse com Rony ou respondesse as cartas de Fred. Havia conversado com Harry que, como ela esperava, defendeu Rony, dizendo que ele sempre agia errado quando estava de cabeça quente.

- Hermione, eu não aguento isso! – Rony exclamou, sentando do lado dela no Salão Comunal – Por favor, me perdoa! Eu prometo que não vai se repetir. Por favor, Hermione... – ela encarou os olhos azuis. Eram diferentes dos olhos de Fred. Fred... As cartas dele chegavam diariamente. Duas, três por dia. Se ela perdoaria Ron, por que não perdoar Fred? Afinal, ele não tinha feito nada. Sua raiva era apenas por ele ter escondido que tinha algo com Angelina. E estava com ciúmes dele... Muito ciúmes.

- Senti... senti como se eu fosse um objeto.

- Desculpe... Eu ferrei tudo... E você é uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida... Eu sinto sua falta.

- Tudo bem, Rony – ela falou. Também sentia saudades. Ele a puxou para um abraço. Naquele dia mesmo, Hermione foi para o corujal.

Fred já não era mais o mesmo. Havia se desculpado com Angelina, mas não ter resposta de Hermione era horrível.

- Dê um tempo para ela, cara! – seu gêmeo dizia.

- Tempo? Tempo? Já se passaram duas malditas semanas! Eu vou até lá! Posso entrar e sair do Castelo sem ser notado. Nunca foi um problema para nós.

- Só esqueceu-se de um detalhe: todas as passagens foram bloqueadas.

- Merda! – uma coruja bateu no vidro e Jorge foi até lá ao ver que seu gêmeo não se mexia. Pegou o envelope e viu de quem era. Sorriu.

- Bom... Já que não se interessa pela correspondência, não vai se importar se eu ler essa carta que chegou da Hermione – ele riu mais ainda ao ver o gêmeo tentar puxar o envelope de sua mão – Quem sabe ela percebeu que comigo pode ter beleza e inteligência?

- Cale a boca, Jorge! – Fred falou alcançando a carta e foi para seu quarto.

_Fred,_

_No próximo final de semana tem passeio para Hogsmead. Será que poderia me encontrar às 11 horas, em frente à Casa dos Gritos?_

_Hermione_

- Sério, acho que deve devolver logo esse livro – Hermione falou.

- O que precisamos é saber o que tanto Malfoy faz na Sala Precisa – Harry disse.

- Olha, - a morena levantou-se, pegando alguns livros – Malfoy realmente está estranho, mas não mude de assunto: esse livro ainda vai te causar problemas. Preciso ir à Biblioteca. Encontro com vocês no Salão Principal para o jantar.

Hermione voltava da Biblioteca cerca de uma hora depois de chegar. Ao passar pelo banheiro da Murta, ouviu sons estranhos e achou que poderia ser algum estudante provocando a fantasma. Ajeitou seu broche e entrou.

- Murta? – ela deu mais alguns passos e encontrou Malfoy apoiado contra uma parede. As mãos cobrindo o rosto – Malfoy? – ele rapidamente enxugou as lágrimas.

- Granger... Como ousa? – o sonserino apontou a varinha para ela, que abaixou a sua. Aquele gesto deixou Draco sem saber o que fazer.

- Malfoy, tudo bem? Você está pálido...

- Sempre fui pálido, Granger – a varinha dele ainda apontada. A dela ao lado do corpo.

- Tudo bem. Eu sei o que é precisar ficar sozinho. – ela percebeu que ele ainda tinha a varinha erguida – O que vai ganhar me azarando? Uma detenção? A época de Umbridge acabou aqui dentro. Além do mais, é você que anda frequentando a Sala Precisa escondido, não é? – a varinha tremeu na mão do sonserino.

- O que você sabe sobre isso? – ela notou o medo e o tom ameaçador.

- Apenas que você deve estar realmente precisando ficar sozinho. Agora, eu vou me virar e sair. E você não vai me azarar pelas costas. Seria baixo até para um sonserino.

Draco manteve a varinha erguida por alguns segundos, até abaixá-la e voltar para seus próprios pensamentos.

Hermione andou até o Salão Principal e sentou-se entre Ron e Harry.

- Tudo bem? Você demorou... – o ruivo perguntou entre uma garfada e outra.

- Sim, eu só encontrei... – sem saber porque, não contou a verdade – encontrei um livro que eu procurava há muito tempo sobre aritmancia. - Obviamente, ninguém questionou.

- Alguém sabe da Cátia? – Harry perguntou.

- Parece que volta daqui algumas semanas – Neville respondeu e emendou – Minha vó é amiga dos pais dela.

- Vai mesmo encontrar com ele? – Ron perguntou para Hermione enquanto se dirigiam para Hogsmead.

- Precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu.

- Sabe que ele não quer apenas conversar, não sabe? – a pergunta carregada de ironia.

- Pare com isso, Ronald – ela falou, num misto de brava e envergonhada. Um grupo de meninas passou por eles, dando risada – Lilá está interessada em você.

- Quem? O quê? – Ron indagou.

- Lilá. Lilá Brown. Ela está interessada em você – Hermione repetiu.

- Não estou interessado nela, Hermione, você sabe disso.

- Eu só... – eles tinham parado e o ruivo encarava a amiga.

- Tudo bem. Deixa para lá, Mione – ela sentiu a tristeza na voz dele – Não quero brigar contigo. Podemos nos encontrar nos Três Vassouras mais tarde? – a morena assentiu e eles se abraçaram. Rony relutou por deixá-la sair de seus braços. Tomaram caminhos diferentes quando se separaram um do outro.

Ao chegar à Casa dos Gritos, encontrou Fred parado apreciando a casa e de costas para ela. Ao ouvir passos, ele virou-se com a varinha preparada.

- Hermione, que susto...

- Desculpe, eu não queria te assustar – ele deu alguns passos na direção dela, incerto como agir.

- Você está bem? Eu... Senti falta de você, bem, de suas cartas,... e de você também – Hermione sorriu ao vê-lo corar.

- Apenas fiquei chateada por você não ter me contado sobre Angelina. Sei que é totalmente sem sentido...

- Não, não... Hermione, escute... Eu... – ele bagunçou os cabelos ruivos – Eu não estou com a Angelina. Fiquei bravo ao ver você com meu irmão.

- Mas, eu não estou com ele.

- Eu sei, só que vi vocês de mãos dadas e... droga, Hermione... eu senti ciúmes, ok?

- Oh... Ciúmes? De mim?

- Sim! Ciúmes de você – ele aproximou-se mais.

- Pensei...

- Eu fui um babaca imaturo. Fui até lá para te ver, pois estava com saudades. Quando vi você e Rony de mãos dadas... Perdi a cabeça. Não era para o beijo ter acontecido. Pelo menos não o beijo entre mim e Angelina.

- Fred, o que você quer dizer? – eles já estavam bem próximos. Fred entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela e a outra foi até os cachos castanhos.

- Você é esperta, Mione. Nas últimas semanas tenho mandado beijos na sua mão – e beijou a mão que parecia tão pequena entre as suas – em sua testa – e ia a beijando a cada parte do corpo citada – sua bochecha,... mas não escrevi a parte que eu mais queria beijar – Fred falou quase num sussurro. Sua boca a milímetros da dela.

- Não...? – a voz dela tão baixa quanto a dele e seus olhos já estavam fechados. O ruivo apenas sorriu de lado e a beijou. As mãos de Hermione logo circundaram a nuca de Fred, bagunçando os fios ruivos. Ele puxou-a para mais perto. As mãos segurando possessivamente a sua cintura. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de ambos quando as línguas se tocaram. Fred sentiu as mãos dela percorrendo seu corpo, mas não ousou tirar as próprias do local onde estavam. Momentos depois, se separaram ofegantes.

- Você não tem ideia de quanto tempo espero por isso – Fred falou. Sua testa colada na dela.

- Eu também – Hermione respirou fundo. Afastaram-se, mas sem deixar de soltar as mãos. Ficaram mais um tempo conversando e se beijando até Hermione falar – Eu preciso ir. Fiquei de encontrar Rony e Harry no Três Vassouras.

- _Rony_, claro... – Fred falou irritado – Não pode deixar o pequeno Rony esperando, certo?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Eu ia, inclusive, convidar voc-

- Hermione! Você está bem? – os dois foram, novamente, interrompidos por Rony.

- Ela está comigo. Claro que ela está bem – Fred respondeu. Sua mão direita indo para o ombro direito dela. Harry e Gina vinham logo atrás de Ron.

- Estava indo agora mesmo encontrar com vocês – Hermione falou para tentar acalmá-lo.

- Oi, Fred – Gina cumprimentou – Você vem também? – antes que ele pudesse responder, Rony intrometeu-se:

- Você não tem que trabalhar? Ou vai largar sua loja como largou a Escola?

- Ron! – Hermione exclamou.

- Não devo explicações da minha vida para você, Ronald! – Fred soltou a mão de Hermione e aproximou-se do irmão, ela tentou segurá-lo – Não venha descontar sua raiva em mim por sua incompetência.

- Incompetência?!

- Parem vocês dois! Chega! – Harry falou tentando pegar o braço do amigo – Vamos ao Três Vassouras.

- Fred, por favor – Hermione pediu.

- Sempre foi assim, não é, Frederick? Quanto tempo até se cansar dela? Até se cansar do seu novo _brinquedinho_?

Nervoso, Fred fechou os punhos e desferiu um golpe em Rony, que revidou acertando o supercílio do outro.

- PAREM! – Hermione lançou um feitiço escudo, enquanto Harry segurava o amigo – Parem... – ela começou a chorar – Vocês são irmãos! Irmãos! Uma guerra está começando e deveriam permanecer unidos. Se eu sou o motivo dessa briga infantil, então... – Hermione desfez o feitiço e olhou entristecida para Fred – Então é melhor eu me afastar dos dois.

Fred limpou o sangue do rosto.

- Hermione, espere... – mas ela foi embora e Gina a acompanhou. Olhando brava para os irmãos.

- Será que vocês Weasleys não sabem se controlar? – Harry brigou – Dessa vez eu não vou ficar do seu lado, Rony – e o moreno foi atrás das garotas.

- Fred, – Rony começou quando se viu sozinho com seu irmão, mas ele foi cortado.

- Sabe por que demorei tanto para me aproximar dela? – o outro ruivo negou – Por sua causa. Não sei bem quando comecei a gostar de Hermione, no entanto fiquei na minha porque achei que ela gostasse de você. E eu sei que gosta dela.

- Sim, eu gosto – Ron disse simplesmente. A voz baixa.

- É... Só que parece que ela não sente o mesmo... E o que me deixa mais puto é você não respeitar isso – Fred aparatou.

Rony limpou o sangue de sua boca com a manga do casaco e seguiu em direção ao Castelo.

- E como foi com... – Jorge interrompeu-se ao ver o rosto e as vestes do seu gêmeo – O que aconteceu?

- Você é melhor que eu em feitiços de cura. Pode dar um jeito nisso?

- Claro... – com um floreio estancou o sangue e fechou o ferimento – Então... Sei que Hermione bateu no Malfoy no 3º ano, mas ela não seria capaz de fazer um estrago desse.

- Foi o Rony... – e ele começou a contar o que houve.

- Ele vai recobrar o juízo... Mas, sabe, Hermione tem razão. Mamãe já está péssima com toda história do babaca do Percy. Se ela souber que você e Ron andaram brigando...

- É bem diferente, Jorge. Ele nos trocou para apoiar o Ministério. Nós todos somos da Ordem.

- De qualquer forma somos irmãos. Você e ele não deveriam brigar por Hermione. Não estou dizendo que ela não valha a pena – emendou ao ver o olhar ferido do gêmeo – Apenas que ela não é do tipo de garota que se alegra ao ver dois caras brigando por ela. Principalmente dois irmãos.

_Dias depois..._

Os dois irmãos chegaram correndo na enfermaria.

- Ele está bem? – Jorge perguntou. Fred, no entanto, permanecia calado.

- Sim, meu filho. Harry o salvou – os gêmeos olharam o moreno que estava calado. Muito sério. Hermione estava na beirada da cama, na cabeceira. Ela e Fred ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes, até serem interrompidos pela voz pastosa de Rony.

- Mione? – ele abriu os olhos e sorriu ao ver a amiga.

- O que houve?

- Por que você não descansa, Ron? – sua mãe falou. Ele olhou ao redor e viu que seu pai também estava lá. E os gêmeos. Para ele era bem difícil diferenciar os dois, mas notou quem era Fred pela forma como este olhava para si.

- Será que podem deixar Fred e eu a sós?

- Talvez não seja um bom momento. Você está fraco – Hermione falou tirando a franja da testa dele.

- Eu e meu irmão precisamos conversar, Mione. Estou bem. Mesmo.

Todos saíram da enfermaria. Rony tentou se sentar, mas só conseguiu após receber a ajuda de Fred.

- Desculpe pelo soco – Rony falou quebrando o silêncio que havia entre eles.

- Eu que te acertei antes. Eu comecei a briga – Fred falou olhando seu caçula. O coração pesado. Sentiu a culpa o consumir ao saber do envenenamento do irmão. Culpado, pois a última vez que se viram haviam brigado como nunca.

- Eu comecei. Só entenda que é difícil. Hermione é tão especial para mim...

- Eu sei, Ron. Hermione também é especial para mim, mas, se isso for te incomodar ao ponto de afetar sua amizade com ela e nossa relação como irmãos eu me afasto.

- Incomoda – Fred passou as mãos pelos cabelos e depois escondeu o rosto entre elas. Os cotovelos apoiados no joelho – Só que seria egoísmo demais não aceitar e não ficar feliz pela felicidade do meu irmão e da minha melhor amiga – os dois se encararam. Fred levantou-se rapidamente.

- Você está dizendo...

- Vá atrás dela... – Fred sentiu a dor na voz do caçula. Eles se abraçaram.

- Obrigado – e saiu correndo. Sabia muito bem onde encontrá-la. Anos antes havia aprendido o caminho da biblioteca apenas para provocá-la. Achou-a sozinha, um livro sobre a mesa.

- Hermione, eu soube que você andou beijando um ruivo irresistivelmente lindo no seu último passeio a Hogsmead – ele falou sorrindo. Hermione entendeu a brincadeira e replicou, olhando-o:

- Estou tentando estudar, Fred – ele puxou uma cadeira sentando ao lado dela. Fechou o livro que ela lia e viu o título.

- Aposto que conhece de cor – o ruivo falou.

- Mesmo assim, você está me atrapalhando – ela continha o riso – Preciso me concentrar e você aqui só me desconcentra.

- Hummm – ele deslizou um dedo pela mão dela – Eu tenho esse poder? De desconcentrar Hermione Granger de seu estudo?

- Apenas porque você não para de falar.

- Só por isso? – ele estava ainda mais próximo, falando na orelha dela. O hálito quente arrepiando os pelos da nuca.

- Frrred – Hermione juntou toda a sua força – Eu não quero ficar entre você e Rony – ele sorriu, feliz pela preocupação dela.

- Está tudo bem entre nós dois. Conversamos e tudo ficará bem. Ele aceitou – o ruivo dizia enquanto distribuía beijos pelo rosto dela – Agora, por favor, deixe-me sentir seus lábios novamente ou vou ficar louco, Hermione.

Os dois beijaram-se até serem interrompidos por uma batida na mesa.

- O senhor não deveria estar na enfermaria? – os dois separaram-se ao ouvir a voz da professora Minerva, que quando percebeu se tratar de um dos gêmeos, emendou, sem graça – Pensei que fosse seu irmão. Senhorita Granger, aqui não é lugar para tais demonstrações de carinho.

- Desculpe, professora. Estamos de saída – ela juntou rapidamente os livros e saiu acompanhada de Fred sob o olhar curioso da Diretora de sua casa.

- Eu não pareço em nada com Ronald – Fred falou, sem esconder sua indignação, enquanto andavam pelos corredores.

- Exceto o cabelo. Ela me viu com um ruivo, então concluiu que fosse Ron.

- Como assim: concluiu que fosse Ron? – ele parou colocando-se na frente dela.

- Oras, a maioria das pessoas deve imaginar que eu e ele acabaríamos ficando juntos. Só isso que eu disse.

- Claro... Você e _ele_. O casal perfeito... – Fred voltou a andar, mas dessa vez mais rápido. Hermione correu até que estivesse na frente dele.

- Vai mesmo começar com isso? Você mesmo disse que se acertaram. Estava beijando você, não ele. As pessoas vão comentar e não há nada que possamos fazer.

- Podemos deixar em segredo, pelo menos até o final do ano letivo.

- Você quer mesmo fazer isso? – Hermione perguntou disfarçando sua decepção – Tudo bem...

Eles voltaram a andar lado a lado, em silêncio. Mas, Fred teve a sensação de ter cometido um erro: nada parecia bem.

As semanas passavam mais rápido do que se esperava. Fred e Hermione trocavam correspondência com uma frequência cada vez menor. Ele notou que as respostas de suas cartas demoravam a chegar e aquilo o impacientava.

Apesar de perguntar se havia feito algo errado a resposta de Hermione era sempre a mesma: "está tudo bem".

Pouco antes do Natal, pediu autorização para ir ao castelo e Dumbledore consentiu. Sem avisar Hermione, ele apareceu na escola no final do dia e a procurou no lugar mais óbvio: a biblioteca. Cumprimentou alguns alunos e andou em direção a ela que, absorta na leitura, não percebeu a aproximação dele.

- É muito fácil te achar, Granger – Hermione assustou-se ao ouvir a voz dele.

- Fred? O que faz aqui?

- É essa minha recepção? – ele perguntou segurando a mão dela. Hermione rompeu o contato.

- As pessoas estão olhando. Se quiser manter segredo é melhor não agir assim – ele entendeu na hora. Também achava estúpida a ideia do namoro escondido. Apenas sugeriu para evitar que ela tivesse que lidar com fofocas.

- Hermione, me escute...

- Shiuuu! – alguém falou da mesa ao lado.

- Vamos lá fora. Venha comigo – Fred falou juntando os livros dela.

- Tem certeza que quer ser visto andando com uma CDF?

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Nada. Vamos lá para fora – ela puxou o material das mãos dele e enfiou na mochila. Ao chegarem lá fora, ela disse – Daqui a pouco é hora do jantar. Melhor você se apressar. Diga logo a que veio.

- Não fale assim, Mione – ele tocou o rosto dela – Quando falei sobre mantermos segredo foi apenas...

- Por não querer as pessoas sabendo que está comigo.

- Como? E por que eu gostaria disso? Você entendeu errado.

- Fred, você é conhecido por quebrar todas as regras da escola. Na certa, estar com uma pessoa... como eu, mancharia sua reputação.

- Hermione, você acha que eu tenho vergonha de estar com você?

- Sim – a voz dela era baixa e Fred sentiu seu coração doer ao imaginar o peso que ela deveria estar sentindo.

- Não é nada disso. Quis evitar fofocas. Eu não tenho motivo nenhum para me envergonhar de estar com você, Mione – ela soltou o ar vagarosamente.

- Mesmo? – Fred sorriu ao vê-la mais tranquila e a puxou para si.

- Mesmo! – sem esperar por mais palavras, beijou-a. Seus lábios foram da boca dela, para bochecha até alcançarem a orelha. Hermione arrepiou-se ao sentir a respiração dele e as palavras que Fred disse a seguir – Não tenho porque me envergonhar de namorar a garota mais inteligente, bonita, divertida e mandona do mundo bruxo... e trouxa. Pelo contrário, quero que todos aqui, inclusive meu irmão, saibam que você é **minha**.

Hermione passou a mão pela nuca e pelo cabelo do ruivo. Dessa vez, Fred que sentiu um arrepio. Andou com ela até que estivesse contra uma árvore. A morena estava com a boca próxima do pescoço dele e tomou uma atitude ousada: passou levemente a língua, indo de baixo para cima. Fred gemeu e sussurrou o nome dela. Seus quadris se encontraram e voltaram a se beijar. O ruivo sentiu a excitação invadir seu corpo. Hermione também sentiu. Ele se afastou, sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Melhor parar um pouco – os dois tinham o rosto levemente corado.

- Melhor... É... você pode jantar aqui ou precisa voltar agora?

- Posso jantar. Só me dê alguns minutos, ok? – ele falou apontando para baixo. A morena seguiu com o olhar e, ao ver o que apontava, corou ainda mais.

Hermione não passaria o Natal ma Toca e aquela informação entristecera Fred. Porém, Hermione estava preocupada com o rumo que os eventos estavam tomando. A guerra estava próxima e ela queria aproveitar o tempo na companhia de seus pais.

As semanas passavam e os encontros entre os dois aconteciam esporadicamente. Já as cartas eram trocadas com frequência; até que chegou o dia dos namorados e eles marcaram de se verem na Sala Precisa. Antes de ir para lá, Hermione passara na cozinha e enchera uma cesta com sanduíches, frutas, doces e sucos.

Quando chegou ao 7º andar, Fred já estava parado apoiado na parede.

- Você está bonito – Hermione dissera ao ver que ele vestia calça jeans, camisa social preta com os primeiros botões abertos e as mangas enroladas até o cotovelo.

- Vim direto de uma reunião – ele falou beijando-a - E você fica linda com o uniforme da escola – ele pegou a cesta que ela levava.

- Após andar de um lado para o outro mentalizando a sala, os dois entraram. O ambiente que apareceu era um grande jardins com árvores, mesas para piquenique e flores de todos os tipos. Apesar do inverno que fazia do lado de fora, lá o clima era fresco. Fred colocou a cesta no chão e puxou Hermione para um beijo mais aprofundado.

- Senti sua falta. Três semanas é muito tempo.

- Muito... – ela disse – Feliz dia dos namorados – Tirou da capa um embrulho e o aumentou com magia.

- Um livro? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- É... sei que você não curte muito ler, mas achei que esse pudesse ser interessante e ajudar com ideias para a loja – o ruivo a olhou intrigado e abriu o pacote.

- Poções divertidas: como explodir seu vizinho sem explodir a si mesmo – ele leu.

- Você não gostou...

- Claro que gostei! Apesar de não ser fã de livros, precisamos estudar para criar nossos produtos e gerenciar nossos negócios. Livros como esse sempre são bem vindos.

- Sério?

- Sério – eles andaram até uma mesa e colocaram a comida sobre ela – Agora, o seu presente – Fred pegou uma pequena caixa. Hermione abriu e viu um delicado colar com um pingente quadricular prateado.

- É lindo – ela falou.

- Abra-o – Fred pediu – Assim – e mostrou como abrir. Dentro, uma imagem da Casa dos Gritos coberta de neve e com outros floquinhos caindo ocasionalmente.

- Fred,...

- Foi onde nos beijamos a prim- Só que ele não terminou de falar, pois Hermione o beijou.

- É o presente mais lindo que já ganhei! Coloca em mim? – ela virou-se e puxou os longos cabelos em um coque. Ele prendeu o fecho e a grifinória virou-se. Abriu os primeiros botões da camisa e perguntou: - Como ficou? – o olhar de Fred desviou da joia para o decote. Foi um olhar rápido, mas Hermione percebeu e corou quando o ouviu dizer:

- Perfeito – ele pigarreou, emendando – Vamos comer algo? Estou morto de fome.

- Novidade... Um Weasley com fome!

- Por falar em Weasley – Fred começou depois de servir suco para os dois e pegar um pedaço de bolo – E meu irmão?

- Namorando com a _Lilá_.

- Isso é bom.

- Não, não é – Hermione falou – Lilá é uma chata.

- Ciúmes? – Fred perguntou tentando disfarçar o próprio ciúme.

- Não! Claro que não. Ele poderia estar namorando uma das Patil ou mesmo Luna – falou dando de ombros.

- Luna? Luna Lovegood? Di-Lua?

- Não fale assim! – Hermione havia se tornado bem mais próxima da Corvinal depois da invasão do Ministério que realizaram juntas – Ela é uma verdadeira, corajosa e inteligente.

- Mas, tem cara de maluca – Hermione não conseguiu segurar a risada.

- Além do mais, é loira como a Lilá.

- Só que ambos sabemos que ele prefere as morenas, não é?

- Vai começar? – a garota perguntou olhando-o seriamente. Fred sempre perguntava de Rony. Para ele era uma injustiça que seu irmão pudesse ver e estar com Hermione todos os dias.

- Não, não vou. Desculpe. Vem cá – ele falou puxando-a para um abraço. Depois os dois se levantaram e caminharam até a janela. Focaram observando a lua e seu reflexo no Lago Negro.

- Como anda o movimento na loja?

- Cada vez melhor. Esperamos que dentro de alguns anos possamos abrir outra filial.

- Isso é ótimo... Agora me responda uma coisa: como conseguiram dinheiro?

- É... bem... – ele não queria manter segredo dela, mas Harry havia pedido para não contar nada.

- Tem a ver com Harry? Sei que Harry está envolvido... – ela viu como ele corava – Já sei! Já sei como conseguiram o dinheiro! – Hermione sorriu – Por isso Harry não precisa pagar nada na loja de vocês, não é? Ele deu o prêmio do Torneio Tribuxo para que pudessem abrir a Gemilidades Weasley!

- Para que fui namorar com uma garota tão inteligente, não? Ele pediu para não contar, mas já que você descobriu...

- Harry é um fofo mesmo – Hermione falou sorrindo.

- Além de me preocupar com meu irmão, vou precisar me preocupar com Harry também? – ele perguntou brincando. Hermione apenas riu.

- Falando nele... Muuuito tempo atrás, você me falou algo sobre o Mapa do Maroto. Algo que eu e Jorge não sabemos sobre o Mapa. Nós o usamos durante anos. Não tem nada nele que não saibamos.

- Então vocês sabem quem são Aluado, Pontas, Almofadinhas e... Rabicho? – ela não escondeu a insatisfação ao dizer o último nome.

- Você sabe quem é? Sabe mesmo? Eles são nossos ídolos por criar algo tão fantástico! – Fred disse entusiasmado.

- Os três primeiros provavelmente...

- O que quer dizer com isso? Quem eles são?

- Aluado é o Remos, – ela o ouviu murmurar _Remos é claro_ – Pontas; o pai do Harry e Almofadinhas... era o Sirius. Já Rabicho... é o Pettigrew.

- Jorge vai gostar de saber. Vamos esquecer o filho da puta do Pettigrew. Aposto que ele não fez praticamente nada e os outros colocaram o nome dele apenas por dó. – vendo que o clima estava mudando, Fred continuou – Será que agora poderíamos parar de falar e fazer algo mais interessante?

Hermione inclinou-se para beijá-lo. Fred desceu os lábios até ela. Logo, estava encostada na parede. O beijo de ambos não apenas restrito à boca. As mãos dela vagavam pelas costas e braços dele. Fred tinha a mão na cintura dela. A excitação tomou conta dele. Sua mão foi subindo até alcançar o seio, sobre a blusa. Hermione afastou-se.

- Rápido demais?

- Sim, um pouco.

- Desculpe – Fred falou afastando-se – eu... Acabei me empolgando.

- Não tem problema. Eu só... É que nunca estive assim com um garoto antes. Quer dizer, nunca namorei antes...

- Faremos apenas o que se sentir a vontade para fazer. Sem pressões – ele falou colocando uns fios atrás da orelha dela.

- E você e Angelina?

- Nós namoramos quando estávamos no 6º ano – respondeu sem querer se estender.

- Hum... Sei... E o que mais? Vocês... sabe? – Hermione perguntou nervosa. Fred imaginou que cedo ou tarde teriam aquela conversa. Ele voltou a se sentar e falou, as mãos dela entre as suas:

- Você sabe que o que houve entre mim e Angelina acabou, não é? – a garota assentiu – Então,... minha primeira vez foi com ela. Nossa primeira vez, dela também.

- Entendo... Além dela?

- Sexo só com ela e já fiquei com Alicia e Katie.

- Achei que seu número de garotas fosse maior- ele riu e a abraçou.

- O que posso fazer se me apaixonei por você e, depois disso, só pude desejar seus lábios? E quanto a você, senhorita monitora,... Eu, Rony... – ele disse o nome do irmão com raiva.

- Não! O que houve com Ron não foi um beijo. Teve um garoto trouxa, mas não passou de um selinho e Vítor.

- Krum? Você realmente ficou com ele?

- Sim. Ele quis continuar o relacionamento, mas...

- Era muito velho para você? – Fred emendou.

- Não, não há tanta diferença assim. Só que não estava apaixonada.

- E agora? – ele perguntou olhando-a firmemente – Você já sabe que eu sou completa e perdidamente apaixonado por você... E agora, Hermione, o que você sente por mim? – a garota viu a ansiedade nos olhos azuis. Sorriu e envolveu o pescoço deles com seus braços.

- Agora estou apaixonada por você, Fred. Como nunca estive antes.

- Nem pelo meu irmão? – ela bufou antes de responder.

- Por que você insiste em trazê-lo para a conversa?

- Porque sou um idiota? – ele sorriu de lado.

- Concordo – e os dois voltaram a se beijar.

- Há quanto tempo falamos, Harry? Usar um feitiço daquele livro! Você poderia ter matado o Malfoy! – Hermione exclamou.

- Ele não faria muita falta... – Rony disse.

- Não fale isso, Ronald!

- Chega! Harry, vamos colocar um basta nessa história. Pegue o livro e venha comigo – Gina falou puxando a mão do namorado.

Fazia tempo que Hermione e Rony não ficavam sozinhos. Um silêncio incômodo caiu entre eles. Ela olhando as unhas da mão e ele, a lareira apagada.

- Como vão as coisas entre você e Lilá?

- Tentando fugir dela o máximo que posso.

- Não é melhor terminar? – Hermione indagou.

- Às vezes, acho que sim. Mas, outras... Outras eu penso que é melhor assim. Pelo menos estou com alguém.

- Rony, não é assim. Se você não gosta dela... – era tão estranho conversar com ele sobre relacionamento, principalmente porque sabia o verdadeiro sentimento dele.

- É, eu sei. Apenas tento esquecer algo impossível.

Ao ouvir isso, Hermione voltou sua atenção para as unhas.

- Horcruxes? Horcruxes? – Rony repetia.

- Sim, Rony – Harry respondeu – Parece que há mais cinco pedaços de Voldemort espalhados por aí.

- Preciso ir à Biblioteca, à Seção Restrita. Harry, você me empresta a capa e o Mapa?

- Claro, mas não é uma boa você ir sozinha. Vou avisar Gina.

- Não desmarque com ela. Eu posso ir sozinha.

- Eu vou com você – Rony falou – Sei onde estão a capa e o Mapa. Posso pegá-los, Harry?

- Claro, claro – o ruivo saiu e Harry dirigiu-se para a amiga – Tudo bem por você?

- Sim, quer dizer, as coisas precisam voltar ao normal em algum momento, não?

- Quando paro para pensar... – ele riu – Você e Fred... Sinto pelo Rony, mas é bom saber que está feliz.

- Pronta, Mione? – ela assentiu e ambos saíram pelo Retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Lino está vindo para cá. Você vai sair? – Jorge perguntou ao ver o irmão se arrumando.

- Dumbledore aprovou minha visita ao castelo. Aliás, ele me deu autorização permanente - o ruivo falou enquanto abotoava a camisa.

- Uma surpresa para a doce Hermione?

- Claro. Já faz um tempo que não nos vemos.

- Bom encontro e não faça nada que eu faria! Rony e Harry seriam capaz de te matar! – Jorge falou zombeteiro. Fred não respondeu nada, apenas riu.

Ao chegar em Hogwarts, Fred foi diretamente para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Encontrou ex-colegas e sua irmã beijando Harry. Aproximou-se dos dois e de um leve pigarreio:

- Tudo bem, irmãzinha? – os dois se separaram levemente envergonhados.

- Tudo... Veio ver Hermione? Você nunca vem aqui para me visitar – ela disse fazendo graça.

- Como se fosse sentisse tanto minha falta, não? Por falar em Hermione,... – ele olhou ao redor – Onde ela está? – o casal se entreolhou.

- Ela foi com Rony pesquisar uns livros – Harry olhou para os lados antes de continuar – na Seção Restrita.

- Na Seção Restrita? – Fred perguntou – E como vão entrar lá sem serem vistos?

- A capa da invisibilidade e o Mapa do Marato – _Capa da invisibilidade, claro_, repetiu Fred mentalmente e a imagem da namorada embaixo daquele tecido com seu irmão não agradou em nada. Ele jogou-se no sofá. Os alunos começaram a subir para seus dormitórios.

- Eu também vou indo – Gina disse depois de um tempo – Quando Harry e Fred ficaram sozinhos, o moreno falou:

- Você pode confiar no seu irmão. Ele fez umas burradas, mas ele respeita o que você e Hermione têm.

- Ele ainda gosta dela.

- Sim, gosta. Só que ele sabe o sentimento entre vocês – nisso o Retrato abriu. Instantes depois, Rony puxava a capa que escondia ele e Hermione. Fred ignorou o sentimento de ciúme ao ver a proximidade dos dois.

- Oi, Mione – ele disse levantando-se – Resolvi fazer uma surpresa. Tudo bem, Ron?

- Oi, Fred – ela cumprimentou timidamente.

- Tudo bem e com você? Jorge? – o irmão acenou com a cabeça.

- Como foi? – Harry perguntou.

- Não achamos nada. – Hermione aproximou-se de Fred e beijou-o rapidamente nos lábios.

- Vou deitar. Muito tempo na biblioteca – Rony falou. Harry aproveitou para ir junto. Quando se viram sozinhos, Fred beijou Hermione com mais intensidade.

- Senti tanto sua falta – ela falou entre os beijos.

- Não mais do que eu – as bocas percorriam o corpo do outro. Fred obrigou-se a se separar antes que as coisas saíssem do controle – Melhor pararmos uns minutos – ambos sorriram levemente envergonhados – Então, o que a senhorita foi fazer na Seção Restrita?

- Não posso contar para você o que fomos pesquisar... Desculpe.

- Ron sabe, não sabe? – ele perguntou o que era óbvio.

- Ele sabe por que é algo que Harry nos contou. Nem Gina está sabendo. Dumbledore permitiu que Harry contasse para nós dois.

- E por que Harry não foi com você na Biblioteca?

- Fred, por favor... Pare com esse ciúme do seu irmão. Nós somos apenas amigos. E Harry não foi por que ele tinha um encontro com a Gina. Não seria certo desmarcarem. Eu ia sozinha, mas eles não deixaram. – ela percebeu que Fred interrompeu a si mesmo respirando fundo, então ela continuou – Dumbledore deu uma tarefa para Harry. Algo para ajudar a matar Voldemort. Porém, é algo que não podemos contar para ninguém. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

- Eu entendo. Só acho tão injusto Rony ver você todo dia e compartilhar segredos que não posso saber.

- Logo chegam as férias de verão. Prometo passar muitas semanas na Toca. – Fred sorriu e eles voltaram a se beijar.

- Jorge! Fred! – os gêmeos estavam comendo quando foram interrompidos pela aparatação de um de seus irmãos. Carlinhos estar lá não era uma boa notícia.

- O que houve? O que está fazendo aqui? – Fred perguntou levantando-se. A expressão do irmão não ajudava em nada.

- Hogwarts... Hogwarts foi invadida por Comensais.

- Como... – Jorge começou, mas foi interrompido.

- Não há tempo. Não sei muita coisa, apenas que precisamos ir para Hogwarts. – os três deram as mãos e aparataram. O céu escuro era iluminado por labaredas. Eles saíram correndo em direção ao castelo. Encontraram com Arthur, que se aproximou dizendo:

- Conseguimos conter os Comensais, mas Gui foi atacado por Fenrir. Está na ala hospitalar com Remus – mal acabara de falar, Carlinhos saiu correndo.

- E os outros? – Jorge perguntou.

- Ferimentos leves – Arthur respondeu ajeitando os escassos cabelos ruivos. Os três começaram a andar rapidamente.

- Hermione?

- Como os outros, apenas um corte mais profundo na perna.

Ao chegarem à enfermaria, viram muitos professores cuidando dos alunos. Um silêncio pesado. Arthur não havia contado alguma coisa.

- Pai,... – Fred começou. Porém, suas palavras se perderam ao ver Hermione aproximar-se mancando. Correu até ela e abraçou-a.

- Dumbledore... Dumbledore morreu – ela disse entre lágrimas e soluços. Fred olhou para seu gêmeo. As palavras doendo em seu coração. Afastou-a após alguns minutos.

- E os outros? Gui,...

- Estão bem, apenas Gui... Ele está bem machucado. Está conversando com Remus.

- Fred, Jorge – Harry falou e pouco depois Ron apareceu.

- Você está bem? – Fred indagou vendo um curativo na testa do irmão.

- Estou – ele respondeu. Gina aproximou-se do grupo.

- Gui vai ficar bem. Remus contou que Fenrir não estava transformado.

- Mas, o que houve aqui? – Jorge perguntou.

- Malfoy permitiu que os Comensais entrassem no castelo. Ele tentou matar Dumbledore, mas não conseguiu.

- E quem o matou?

- Snape – o ódio na voz de Harry era capaz de ser sentido por todos – Ron, Mione, será que podemos conversar?

O trio de amigos afastou-se. Hermione sendo ajudada pelos dois. Fred observou ao longe a conversa. Eles estavam sérios. Hermione olhou para ele e lançou um olhar entristecido. Depois voltou sua atenção para Harry e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Hermione chegaria naquela tarde de sábado. Todos Weasley esperavam ansiosamente por ela. Estavam reunidos na sala. Rony e Gina jogavam uma partida de xadrez bruxo, Arthur estava lendo o jornal, Molly limpando o que não precisava ser limpo. Jorge havia ficado na loja e Fred encarava a lareira.

Seus pais haviam ficado entre entusiasmados e preocupados quando souberam do namoro. Ter Hermione oficialmente na família era algo que queriam, mas também sabiam do sentimento do filho caçula.

Hermione surgiu entre as chamas verdes e antes que saísse completamente, Fred a puxou para fora.

- O que houve? Por que está chorando? – ela não poderia contar na frente de Arthur e Molly, então mentiu em partes:

- É que não sei quando e nem se verei meus pais novamente.

- A Ordem os protegerá – Arthur falou de maneira paternal. Rony e Gina abraçaram a amiga.

- Vamos arrumar suas coisas no meu quarto.

- Ela pode fazer isso depois - Fred argumentou segurando a namorada pela cintura. Rony saiu da sala discretamente. Ele havia terminado com Lilá poucos dias antes da invasão.

- Prefiro fazer agora – Hermione falou - Depois teremos o resto do dia livre – completou em voz baixa.

- Estarei esperando – Fred piscou marotamente. Limpou as lágrimas no rosto dela e a beijou rapidamente nos lábios.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, os jovens se encontraram no jardim da Toca após o jantar. A noite estava agradável e uma brisa suave agitava as árvores. Hermione estava sentada com sua cabeça apoiada no peito dele.

- Estou preocupada com Harry. Quero que ele venha logo para cá.

- Falta pouco. E por falar em Harry, o que ele queria falar com você em Rony no dia do ataque?

Ela ficou em silêncio e o ruivo sentiu a tensão percorrer o corpo dela. Hermione não sabia como dizer que logo partiria em uma viagem que não sabia se teria volta.

Pessoas do meu coração, muito obrigada por todos os comentários... e já aviso: Fred NÃO vai morrer...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 04

_- Estou preocupada com Harry. Quero que ele venha logo para cá._

_- Falta pouco. E por falar em Harry, o que ele queria falar com você em Rony no dia do ataque?_

_Ela ficou em silêncio e o ruivo sentiu a tensão percorrer o corpo dela. Hermione não sabia como dizer que logo partiria em uma viagem que não sabia se teria volta. _

- Quando eu cheguei aqui, eu estava chorando por mais um motivo que eu não contei. Só que seus pais não podiam e não podem saber – Fred virou-a para si – Eu lancei um obliviate nos meus pais. Eu tirei deles qualquer memória que tinham sobre mim – a voz embargada. Fred a puxou para um abraço.

- Por que fez isso? A Ordem poderia protegê-los.

- Eles mudaram para Austrália. Será mais seguro.

- Hermione... Eu mesmo poderia ajudar na proteção deles enquanto você estiver em Hogwarts – ela desviou dos olhos dele e falou em voz baixa:

- Eu não vou voltar para Hogwarts.

- Como? – Fred levantou o queixo dela.

- Lembra aquela pesquisa que fui fazer na Seção Restrita? Então,... com a morte de Dumbledore nossa pesquisa não pode mais se restringir à Biblioteca. Eu, Harry e Rony, vamos partir procurando algo. Uma missão que Dumbledore nos deixou. Era isso que Harry queria falar...

- Vocês não podem ir. **Você** não pode ir – Fred levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Hermione foi até ele e o abraçou, tentando passar uma calma que não existia.

- Quando partem?

- Depois do casamento do Gui.

- Eu vou junto – ele disse afastando-se e olhando para baixo.

- Não, Fred... Isso é algo que nós, eu, Harry e Ron, precisamos fazer. Não posso entrar em detalhes. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

- Quanto tempo?

- Não temos data para voltar, nós nem sabemos... – ela parou.

- Se vão voltar... – o ruivo completou e a puxou para um abraço.

- Harry não vai aceitar que arrisquemos nossas vidas – Rony falou.

- Ele não tem escolha – Moody disse – Hermione, se ele não concordar arranque alguns fios do cabelo dele. Essa é a única forma de trazê-lo para cá.

Todos se olharam concordando. Menos um deles: Mundugus Fletcher.

- Eu não vou.

- Você vai, sim! Precisamos de você – nesse instante Carlinhos chegou e Gui falava em voz baixa o que estava acontecendo.

- Melhor esse ladrão covarde não ir. Eu vou no lugar dele – Molly falou.

- Não, mãe. Você fica aqui com Gina. Eu vou no lugar dele – Carlinhos disse.

A reunião terminou e todos ficaram para jantar. Exceto Mundungus que foi convidado "educadamente" a se retirar.

- Meia noite no meu antigo quarto – Fred sussurrou para Hermione antes de ir embora.

A casa estava em completo silêncio quando Hermione se esgueirou para fora do quarto de Gina. Abriu a porta do aposento dos gêmeos e encontrou Fred deitado na cama. Apenas a Liz da Lua e das estrelas iluminava o ambiente. O ruivo estava sem camisa, os olhos fechados.

- Fred? – ele não respondeu. Ela observou, aproximando-se, cada detalhe do corpo dele. Sem dúvida a posição de batedor no quadribol havia ajudado na constituição dos músculos. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos. Ele sorriu ainda de olhos fechados – Te acordei?

- Não. Deite-se aqui – ele deu espaço e abriu os olhos quando sentiu o corpo dela ao seu lado – Apenas pensando.

- Pensando no quê?

- Que poderíamos levar outra pessoa no seu lugar, para trazer o Harry, quis dizer.

- Sabe que eu vou de qualquer jeito.

- É, eu sei – ele virou-se, apoiando-se no cotovelo – Eu vou sentir sua falta. Não poderemos nem conversar por cartas – ela notou que era uma afirmação. Fred desviou dos olhos dela, para boca, para o decote do pijama que ela usava. Sua mão brincando com um cacho foi para o maxilar. Seu indicador contornando o rosto, os lábios. Hermione fechou os olhos – Você é linda.

Fred a beijou. Hermione passou uma mão pela nuca dele e a outra desceu pelas costas. O ruivo subiu sobre ela, beijando-lhe a boca, o maxilar. As mãos dela faziam traços invisíveis na pele clara e sardenta. A unha roçando levemente. A língua de Hermione percorria o pescoço e sua boca gemia o nome dele.

O ruivo contornou o corpo dela com sua mão. O polegar encostou levemente na lateral do seio, pedindo permissão. Dessa vez ela não o impediu e Fred a tocou sobre o tecido da blusa do pijama.

- Quero te sentir, Mione – ele murmurou no ouvido dela.

- Humhum – foi o que ela conseguiu articular. A mão dele foi para baixo da blusa, sentindo a pele quente e macia. Os seios cabiam perfeitamente em suas mãos. Apertou-os, sentindo os bicos enrijecerem.

Hermione abriu as pernas. Sentia a excitação de Fred e aquilo a excitava também. Podiam sentir um ao outro pelo tecido fino do pijama. O ruivo desabotoou a blusa que ela usava. Deixou que seus corpos se tocassem. Ela gemeu o nome dele. Os quadris roçavam um no outro. Hermione sentia a umidade escorrendo. Um prazer diferente.

- Puta merda, Hermione, eu vou... – Fred escondeu o rosto no pescoço dela – Ainda bem que temos feitiços para silenciar um ambiente – ele respirou fundo antes de olhá-la – Desculpe, eu... Eu... – ela o beijou.

- Tudo bem, Fred – ele ajeitou-se e fechou a blusa do pijama dela.

- Espere aqui. Já volto – o ruivo deu um beijo na testa dela e saiu do quarto. Hermione correu para o quarto de Gina, trocou-se rapidamente e estava prestes a sair quando ouviu a voz da amiga:

- Você estava no quarto de Fred?

- Sim... Por favor, não conte a ninguém.

- Claro. Da próxima vez me avise para que o Harry possa vir para cá – as duas riram e se despediram.

- Achei que tinha fugido de mim – Fred falou assim que Hermione voltou.

- Nunca – ela disse e deitou-se ao lado dele.

- Eu... Estou meio que te devendo. Foi difícil me controlar. Você é tão... Gostosa – Hermione sentiu-se corar – Posso te compensar agora, se quiser...

- Acho que hoje foi o suficiente. Você sabe que nunca fiz nada disso.

- Quando você quiser, meu amor – Fred sussurrou e puxou-a para perto de si – Hermione?

- Hum?

- Estou cada dia mais apaixonado por você.

- E eu por você, Fred.

Faltava pouco para eles pegarem Harry. Hermione observava a conversa dos gêmeos ao longe.

- Cuide-se, Fred.

- Você também, Jorge. Se algo acont-

- Nem termine essa frase – o outro falou sério – Vá ficar com sua namorada e pare de pensar merda – eles se abraçaram e depois Fred caminhou até Hermione.

- Um beijo antes de partimos. Por mais que goste você, não conseguirei beijá-la quando for o Harry – ela riu.

Hermione esperava por Fred do lado de fora da Toca. Jorge acabara de chegar sangrando. Ele e Arthur tinham voltado ao normal quando pousaram. O ruivo correu até ela, observando cada detalhe. Ela não estava ferida, mas havia preocupação em seus olhos.

- O que houve? – ele olhou em direção à casa e murmurou – Jorge,... – saiu correndo. Seu pai atrás. Hermione não os seguiu. Olhava para o céu esperando por Harry. Só faltavam Harry e Hagrid.

- Ele vai ficar bem – era Fred. Quando os dois estavam juntos, Rony não ficava por perto.

- Claro que vai. Fique com ele. Estou esperando o Harry – Gina juntou-se aos dois. Logo em seguida, Harry apareceu com Hagrid.

- Você está linda – Fred falou enquanto dançava com Hermione.

- Obrigada.

- Não acredito que vão partir amanhã.

- Eu tentarei entrar em contato – ele a segurou mais forte. O coração batendo de forma descompassada. Não podia mais esperar para dizer o quanto...

- Hermione, eu... – a chegada de um patrono o interrompeu. Logo, a confusão se instalou. Eles corriam de mãos dadas.

- MIONE! – Ron gritou – Nós precisamos ir! AGORA!

Ela olhou para Fred e deu um rápido beijo em seus lábios. Harry a apressou.

- Por favor, tome cuidado – ele pediu. Ela foi para junto dos dois amigos e Fred viu a namorada sumir e sentiu que havia perdido uma parte de seu coração.

Fleur entrou correndo na loja, viu um dos gêmeos e perguntou:

- Qual dos dois é você?

- Jorge. Está tudo bem com o Gui?

- Sim, sim. O problema é com a namorada do seu irmão. Onde ele está? – a loja tinha pouco movimento e eles haviam dispensado Verity por questão de segurança. Fred viu a cunhada e aproximou-se sorrindo, porém sua expressão mudou quando viu a seriedade dos dois.

- Não há tempo para explicar. Fechem a loja. Sua namorada... Ela está ferida.

- Eu aparato com você – Jorge falou impedindo o movimento do irmão – Se sair assim vai acabar perdendo partes do seu corpo por todo o trajeto – eles fecharam a loja pedindo para que os poucos clientes se retirassem. Em seguida, aparataram.

Fred encontrou o irmão e Harry na sala. Ambos com leves escoriações. Ele abraçou o irmão e Jorge fez o mesmo.

- Hermione... O que houve com ela? – perguntou nervoso – Quero vê-la.

- Ela está dormindo – disse Gui, que aparecera na sala. Fred esperava por respostas.

- Fomos capturados e levados para a mansão Malfoy – Harry começou ao ver que Rony não conseguia falar – Ela foi torturada com a cruciatus por Bellatrix. Não sabemos quantas vezes.

Jorge colocou a mão no ombro do seu gêmeo.

- Venha, eu te levo até o quarto dela – Fleur disse e Fred a seguiu. Ele entrou no quarto e nunca Hermione lhe parecera tão frágil. O ruivo pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se próximo a ela. Entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela. Não poderia deixar que Hermione se afastasse novamente e pedia uma chance, uma única chance de encontrar com Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Fred?

- Estou aqui – ele falou com a voz baixa – Você está segura agora.

Ela sentou-se e o abraçou. Fred saiu da cadeira, sentando-se ao lado dela. Abraçava-a com menos força do que desejava. Depois começou a beijar todo o rosto dela, até alcançar a boca.

- Eu senti saudades – Hermione falou. O beijo aprofundou-se, mas logo foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta – Entre – os amigos dela apareceram e disseram:

- Vamos conversar com o Grampo. Está bem para nos acompanhar? – Harry perguntou.

- Claro, só me deem uns minutos – os dois saíram.

- Você pode ficar aqui hoje?

- Sim, posso.

- Quando eu voltar, conto tudo.

Fred estava olhando pela janela absorvendo tudo que ouvira. Sua vontade era socar Ronald por abandona-la, socar Harry por enfiar Hermione em tamanha loucura e ressuscitar Dumbledore para matá-lo novamente por colocar bruxos tão novos em uma busca como aquela.

- O que vocês conversaram com o duende? – ele perguntou.

- Acreditamos que uma das horcruxes esteja escondida no Gringotes, no cofre de Bellatrix. Nós vamos roubá-lo.

- **VOCÊS O QUÊ?** Hermione, isso é loucura!

- É necessário, Fred. É o único jeito de acabar com essa maldita guerra e, além do mais, eu tenho um plano.

- Eu vou com vocês – ele falou andando pelo quarto.

- Impossível, Fred. Harry vai usar a capa e o que tenho de poção polissuco dá apenas para duas pessoas.

- Eu e você.

- Não, Fred. Eu e Ron.

- Ele te abandonou numa maldita floresta! – Fred falou entredentes, enfurecido. Hermione o abraçou com força. Depois de alguns instantes ele também a envolveu em um abraço.

- Eu... eu te amo, Fred – o ruivo a afastou e encarou os olhos castanhos.

- Eu também te amo – ele soltou o ar devagar, querendo se acalmar – Ele é que vai, não é? – ele concordou em silêncio – Passe a noite comigo amanhã. Apenas fique uma noite inteira comigo. Só comigo.

Hermione entendeu o que ele queria, o que ele precisava. Há tanto tempo era ela, Ron e Harry? O Trio. Uma parte de sua vida que Fred não poderia fazer parte.

- Eu vou. Peço para Luna me ajudar.

No dia seguinte, Luna ajudou para que Hermione pudesse ir para casa do namorado. A loirinha ficou incumbida de distrair Rony. Harry estava mais preocupado com seus próprios pensamentos e não saiu do quarto após o jantar.

- Soube que gosta de xadrez bruxo. Quer jogar uma partida? – Luna perguntou mexendo nas peças.

- E Hermione? Não é bom ela ficar sozinha.

- Ela está dormindo. Acho que é um bom momento para ela ficar sozinha. Uma partida? – Rony ainda lançou um olhar para escada, porém acabou sentando em frente ao tabuleiro.

Fred aparatou no quarto dela, para acompanhá-la até sua casa. Chegando lá, Hermione estudou o pequeno e aconchegante ambiente.

- E Jorge?

- Na casa de Lino. Assim teremos um pouco de privacidade. Está com fome? Quer uma cerveja amanteigada?

- Uma cerveja está ótimo – ela sorriu.

Após conversarem um pouco, Hermione não conteve um bocejo.

- Você está cansada. Vamos para cama – eles foram para o quarto e Fred mostrou onde era o banheiro.

- Eu vou colocar o pijama.

- Espere – ele abriu uma gaveta e pegou uma camiseta de treino de quadribol. O nome dele nas costas – Pode usar?

Hermione saiu do quarto e voltou instantes depois vestindo camiseta. Fred estava sentado na cama, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira. Seu corpo reagiu assim que viu a namorada aparecer. Ela estava linda e ele verbalizou seu pensamento:

- Você está linda – ela sentou ao lado dele, um pouco nervosa – Fique calma – Fred disse sorrindo – Nós já dormimos juntos e, como eu disse, não precisa acontecer nada.

- Eu quero que aconteça, Fred.

Ele a olhou e viu a certeza nos olhos castanhos. Sorriu e a beijou, subindo, delicadamente sobre ela. Fred sentiu o corpo reagir ao pensar que sob a camisa dele que ela usava havia apenas Hermione. Sentiu as mãos dela passarem por baixo de sua blusa e sentiu as unhas dela em suas costas. Explorando seu corpo. Hermione levou as mãos até a base da camisa e tomou a iniciativa de puxa-la para cima.

Ela observou o peito de Fred. Ele a atraía de tantas formas. Fez um movimento para mostrar que queria ficar por cima, ele sorriu e deixou que ela conduzisse o momento. Ela sentou-se sobre ele e o ruivo reprimiu um gemido. A camisa que ela vestia subiu e Fred explorou a coxa que estava à mostra com suas mãos, pressionando-a levemente.

Hermione voltou a beijar Fred na boca e ele a envolveu em seus braços. Hermione moveu sua boca, beijando o maxilar, o pescoço. Seus beijos continuavam descendo pelo corpo do ruivo.

- Você é bonito, Fred – ela disse entre os beijos. Ele não conseguia formular uma resposta. Conseguia apenas senti-la. As mãos dele foram da coxa para o quadril, do quadril para a cintura. Ele a pegava com firmeza e desejo. Queria ter certeza que ela estava ali. Que ela era dele. Apenas dele.

Conforme a mão de Fred percorria o corpo de Hermione, ela levava junto a camiseta. Até que ela levantou os braços, a camisa voando longe. Esquecida.

Fred sorriu ao ver Hermione corar de leve. Ela já sentia sua região úmida e o corpo dele excitado. Ele levantou-se, apoiando nos cotovelos e depois, estava sentado com ela em seu colo. Hermione gemeu ao sentir as mãos dele percorrendo novamente seu corpo. Seus seios.

Aos poucos, ele ajeitou-a embaixo de si, afastando-a o tempo suficiente para tirar a cueca. Hermione observou todo o corpo dele com um misto de vergonha e prazer. Corou e Fred achou que ela ficava linda envergonhada. Ela era linda e era sua. Aproximou-se dela e falou numa voz rouca?

- Posso? – os dedos na lateral da calcinha. Ela assentiu com um leve movimento de cabeça.

Fred a observou atentamente antes de posicionar-se sobre ela.

- Mione, você sabe que...

- Fred, por favor... Eu sei...

- Se eu te machucar...

- Fred... – ela pediu mais uma vez. O quadril inclinando-se, insinuando-se para ele. Fred apenas sorriu e moveu-se sobre ela, fazendo com seu membro entrasse, deslizando vagarosamente.

Hermione sentiu uma explosão de sentimentos. Dor, prazer, felicidade, completude. Agarrou-se mais a ele. Gritaram palavras sem sentido. Gemeram. Sorriram. Amaram-se. Dormiram sabendo que um pertencia ao outro.

- Fred! Fred!

- Ainda está escuro, Jorge.

- Você precisa levar Hermione de volta. Daqui a pouco amanhece.

- Ok! Ok! – Hermione mexeu em seus braços. Jorge observou o irmão e saiu sorrindo – Mione, você precisa acordar – ela apenas ajeitou o corpo contra o seu. Como Fred poderia deixar que ela partisse? – Você precisa voltar para o Chalé das Conchas – ela abriu os olhos e encontrou o azul.

- Bom dia, meu amor.

- Bom dia. Está na hora?

- Sim. Daqui a pouco eles te chamam para o café – Hermione espreguiçou-se – Tome cuidado, por favor, tome cuidado. Eu te amo tanto.

- Eu também. Eu vou me cuidar. Prometo.

Quando todos estavam comendo, a campainha soou e Gui foi atender. Ele voltou acompanhado dos gêmeos.

- Olha só quem apareceu para nos fazer companhia – os dois entraram, mas antes que Fred continuasse seu caminho Gui o segurou pelo braço e sussurrou – Não é seguro você ficar aparatando com Hermione por aí. Sabe muito bem que nascidos trouxas estão sendo caçados. Ainda mais ela sendo amiga de quem é.

- Foi apenas ontem. E ela está tão segura comigo quanto com você – Fred sentou-se ao lado da namorada. A conversa entre todos fluiu tranquila como um acordo velado para que durante alguns minutos todos se esquecessem da guerra que acontecia.

Hermione subiu para organizar os últimos preparativos para ida ao Gringotes. Fred chamou Rony para fora da casa e disse:

- Se eu souber que a abandonou novamente, não vou ligar para o que a mamãe pensa sobre irmãos que brigam.

- Não preciso de você para lembrar os meus erros. – Fred viu a expressão sombria do irmão – Eu me culpo a cada segundo por não protegê-la. Quando destruí o medalhão eu vi vocês. Vi e senti a realidade e a dor da escolha dela. Só que nada, nada Fred foi pior que os gritos que ouvi enquanto ela era torturada. Eu estava lá e era tarde demais quando pude agir. Eu sei que falhei com ela e convivo com isso, Fred – Ron virou-se para ir embora, mas parou ao sentir a mão do irmão sobre seu ombro.

- Eu te amo, cara. Apesar das brigas e das coisas que aprontei. Você é meu irmão caçula – Ron respirou fundo e respondeu sem se virar:

- Também amo você – e seguiu para dentro da casa.

As pessoas corriam e duelavam. Corpos estavam caídos. Ela corria de mãos dadas com Rony, acabara de destruir mais uma horcrux. Estava preocupada com Harry, mas precisava ver Fred. Saber que ele estava bem.

- Harry! – ela abraçou o amigo.

- Hermione destruiu a taça! – o ruivo exclamou orgulhoso.

- Graças ao Ron que conseguiu entrar na câmara!

- Precisamos ir até a Sala Precisa. O diadema está escondido lá – os três saíram correndo em direção ao sétimo andar.

Fred e Jorge não se separavam. Duelavam lado a lado. Tinham algumas feridas pelo corpo. Encontraram Percy lutando com dois Comensais e correram para ajudá-lo. Fred viu um dos Comensais apontar a varinha para as costas do irmão. Com um feitiço, jogou o bruxo contra a parede. Jorge usou cordas para imobilizá-lo. Percy derrotou o outro.

- Obrigado – o mais velho falou.

- Você viu Hermione? – Fred perguntou.

- A última vez ela estava com Rony, não sei onde estavam indo.

- Com Rony?

- Fred, agora não é hora – Jorge falou – Vamos continuar. Fique conosco, Percy.

- Temos que matar Nagini – Harry disse. Os três correndo pela escola. Tinham acabado de sair da Sala Precisa que se acabou em chamas. Entraram em um corredor e Hermione ouviu seu nome ser chamado. Ela virou-se. O coração acelerado.

- Fred,... – eles correram para se encontrar e Hermione pulou nos braços dele. Fred a abraçou, levantando-a do chão.

- Você está bem, você está viva! – ele dizia em voz baixa.

- Nós precisamos continuar – Harry falou. O casal ficou mais para trás, sendo seguido por Ron. Uma explosão foi ouvida do lado de fora. Tudo passou muito rápido: a parede ao lado deles ruiu. Rony percebeu o que acontecia e lançou um feitiço para tentar afastar o irmão e a amiga da chuva de pedras. Uma nuvem de poeira subiu, separando Rony do resto do grupo. Ele estava paralisado no lugar. Ouvia apenas os gritos de Jorge chamando por seu gêmeo e Harry, por Hermione. A poeira se dispersou e ele aproximou-se. Fred estava desacordado. Da cintura para baixo, ele estava coberto por pedras. A mão dele oculta nos escombros. Rony sabia quem ele segurava. Mas, ele não conseguia enxergar o corpo de Hermione.

Aguardando as azarações... Afinal,... prometi que Fred não morreria, mas não falei nada sobre Hermione...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 05

Acordou sem saber onde estava. Sentia o corpo doendo. Sua cabeça latejava. Tentou se levantar, mas não conseguia.

- Melhor ficar deitado – um rosto preocupado surgiu sobre o dele. Jorge.

- Onde estou?

- St. Mungus. A guerra acabou. Harry conseguiu matar Voldemort. O que está sentindo? Onde dói?

- E Hermione? Onde está Hermione?

- Acalme-se, Fred. Primeiro vou chamar um medibruxo para ver como você está.

- Foda-se como estou, Jorge! Eu estou vivo! O que está escondendo de mim? – nesse momento Molly e Arthur entraram no quarto.

- Oh, meu filhinho! Você finalmente acordou! – Arthur sorriu e saiu para chamar um medibruxo. Molly chorava, lágrimas de alívio.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que houve?

- Do que você se lembra? Está sentindo alguma dor? – o medibruxo perguntou ao entrar no quarto.

- Minha cabeça dói e todo meu corpo...

- Tome essas poções – Fred sentou-se com a ajuda de Jorge.

- Eu não quero. Elas me farão dormir. Quero saber o que houve com Hermione. E Gina? Rony? E...

- Nossa família está bem – Arthur falou – Tivemos algumas perdas como Remus e Tonks. Muitos estudantes... – Fred jogou o vidro de poção contra a parede. O medibruxo afastou-se e saiu do quarto.

- Parem de enrolar! – seu coração acelerado. Ele olhou para Jorge com firmeza – Me conte.

- Do que você se lembra? – o gêmeo perguntou. Fred fechou os olhos, puxando da memória suas últimas lembranças.

- Encontramos com Hermione em um dos corredores. Ela, Ron e Harry estavam bem. Então, houve uma explosão e tudo ficou escuro.

- Rony estava atrás de vocês. Ele lançou um feitiço para afastá-los, mas não foi suficiente. A parede de Hogwarts caiu sobre vocês.

_Assim que saiu do seu estado de estupor, Rony começou a ajudar os irmãos e o amigo. O corpo de Fred estava virado para baixo, torcido de maneira estranha. Encontram Hermione sob o corpo dele. Jorge e Percy puxaram Fred, enquanto Rony e Harry pegaram Hermione._

_- Eu não sinto o pulso dela, eu não sinto o pulso dela – Ron repetia em voz baixa – Fred? E Fred?_

_- O pulso está fraco – Percy falou. Jorge tinha os joelhos apoiados no chão e tinha a cabeça de Fred sobre seu colo._

_- Malfoy... – Harry falou ao ver o loiro. O rapaz encarava o corpo machucado e desacordado de Hermione – Agora não é hora. __**Vá embora daqui!**__ – Draco olhou ao redor e entendeu o que havia acontecido. Aproximou-se do grupo. Ron segurava Hermione, todas as varinhas apostadas para o sonserino. Em silêncio, ele ajoelhou-se._

_- Malfo,y... – o tom era ameaçador, apesar dos olhos lacrimejantes._

_- Eu posso ajudar. É o pagamento da minha dívida – sua varinha foi para o peito da grifinória. O polegar de Rony esperando, procurando por algum sinal de pulso. Alguns segundos depois, ele disse com a voz fraca:_

_- Eu sinto o pulso... – antes que qualquer um pudesse agradecer, Draco Malfoy levantou-se e continuou seu caminho._

- Preciso vê-la.

- Fred,... – Jorge falou – Você está desacordado há três dias. Hermione,... Ela...

- Ela morreu? – silêncio. Fred sentiu as lágrimas se formando – **Respondam de uma vez!**

- Fred, - Molly falou com a voz calma – Ela está viva, mas... – Ignorando a dor ele saiu de sua cama, sendo aparado por Jorge.

- Qual o quarto?

- Eu te levo lá.

Rony e Harry estavam ao lado da cama dela, os dois abraçaram Fred que apenas seguiu seu caminho em direção à cama. Jorge ao seu lado.

- Oh, Merlin... O que houve com ela?

- Precisaram fazer uma intervenção cirúrgica. Por isso o cabelo dela foi raspado.

- Cirurgia?

- Ela teve um traumatismo, Fred. Está em coma e não há previsão para acordar.

Com a voz embargada, Fred falou:

- Quero ficar sozinho com ela – Rony e Harry saíram.

- Fred, suas poções...

- Jorge, por favor... Saia.

Quando se viu sozinho com Hermione, ele deitou-se na cama. Entrelaçou seus dedos entre os dela e chorou.

Fred acordou e espreguiçou-se. Andou pelo quarto repetindo a ação que fazia toda manhã: observar Hermione. A porta do quarto foi aberta e ele viu o seu gêmeo entrar.

- Já sabe minha resposta, Jorge.

- Não vou falar nada. Se você acha que ficar aqui é a melhor solução...

Fred soltou um riso irônico:

- Melhor solução? Não tem melhor solução nessa merda de situação! – Fred derrubou a bandeja com o café que havia para ele – Isso tudo é uma merda! Já tem mais de um ano. **Um ano!** Como vocês querem que eu continue minha vida? Que eu esqueça? Como continuar vivendo se parte da minha vida está aqui? Adormecida? - ele falou exasperado apontando para cama.

- Ninguém quer que você esqueça. Só que olhe para você. Pegue um maldito espelho e olhe para você – Jorge arrastou o irmão até o banheiro. Fred havia emagrecido. Seu rosto claro e sardento estava marcado por olheiras. A barba ruiva espalhada pelo rosto. Só seus cabelos não estavam tão longos. Ele havia os rapado, um gesto de amor e solidariedade por Hermione – É essa pessoa que você quer que Hermione veja quando acordar? Ela está lá, em algum lugar, lutando pela vida. E você desistiu. Sei que a ama – Jorge respirou fundo tentando se acalmar – mas, você tem amigos. Tem uma família. Você tem a mim – Jorge saiu do quarto deixando um Fred pensativo para trás.

Naquela noite, Fred aparatou em seu flat. Encontrou o gêmeo jantando.

- Tem um pouco para mim?

- Claro, cara – os dois sorriram – Finalmente tirou aquela barba. Não combinava nada com você.

- Quero continuar passando a noite com ela – Fred falou após alguns minutos em que ambos comiam em silêncio.

- Como preferir. Sabe aquele livro que ganhou de Hermione? Eu estava lendo. Realmente tem ideias boas, o que acha de criarmos algo amanhã à tarde?

- Por mim tudo bem. Podemos almoçar juntos?

- Vou almoçar na Toca amanhã. Mamãe ficará feliz se você aparecer.

Fred voltou para o quarto de Hermione, onde ela parecia dormir serenamente. Deitou-se ao lado dela.

- Acorde, Hermione, por favor, acorde. Quero sentir você retribuindo meus beijos. Você não quer isso? Quero ver seu sorriso. E quero ver você brava por causa do meu ciúme de Rony. Eu já te contei que ele está com Luna, não é? Por favor, acorde, meu amor.

Fazia muito tempo que Fred não ria de forma sincera. E ele se permitiu algumas horas de distração ao passar a tarde com Jorge. Sabia que a chegada de Lino não era coincidência, mas não comentou nada. Concordou em jantar com o irmão e o amigo no Três Vassouras, porém começou a ficar angustiado. Desde o acidente, nunca ficara tanto tempo fora do hospital. Tanto tempo longe dela.

- Eu preciso voltar... Eu quero voltar – ele disse sabendo que estava sendo mal educado. Os dois ainda jantavam.

- Claro, Freddie. Amanhã nos vemos.

Ele despediu-se e aparatou diretamente para a entrada do St. Mungus. Foi até o quarto dele, abriu a porta e encontrou o quarto vazio. Tudo limpo e organizado. As flores que Hermione vinha recebendo, os presentes, os balões... Tudo havia sumido. Havia apenas o silêncio. E o vazio.

E Fred achou que poderia desmaiar. Segurou-se no batente da porta. A respiração fraca. Precisava de Jorge. Precisava de Hermione. Como ela poderia ter sumido? Ele apenas a retirariam do quarto se...

Não, ele não poderia pensar nisso. Não poderia ser verdade. Ela estava estável. Acompanhada por medicação bruxa e trouxa. Ela estava estável. Em coma, mas estável. Hermione não poderia piorar em algumas horas, poderia?

Não, não poderia. Era a única resposta que Fred poderia pensar. Que ele poderia aceitar.

Foi para recepção. O corpo pesado. Cada passo que dava o levava para uma conversa que ele queria ter, mas evitar. Afinal, onde estava Hermione?

- P-por favor...

- Olá, senhor Weasley – uma jovem e simpática falou.

- H-Hermione, eu fui até lá e...

- Oh... Ninguém informou o senhor? – ela disse e pegou uma pasta – A senhorita Granger precisou ser removida. Devido ao estado atual dela...

- Estado atual? Estado atual? O que isso quer dizer?

- Ela está agora... Hum... – e a bruxa consultou uma pasta – Ela foi transferida duas horas atrás para o quarto 301.

Fred não esperou por mais nada e saiu correndo. Duas horas. Duas horas que ele estava longe dela. Duas horas que ela poderia ter acordado e estava sozinha. Duas horas... O tempo pesava sobre seus ombros. Abriu a porta vagarosamente. O quarto estava escuro. Ele encontrou, novamente, Hermione deitada. Dormindo. Ele não cansava de vê-la, mas não queria mais vê-la dormindo. Queria ver seus olhos castanhos. Ouvir a risada dela. Senti-la retribuir os beijos que ele dava em seus lábios.

Fechou a porta. Hermione respirava vagarosamente. Ele voltou a deitar ao lado dela, entrelaçando seus dedos. Seus olhos fecharam e ele respirou fundo. Queria entender porque a mudaram de quarto, mas agora bastava isso: estar com ela. Senti-la, mesmo sem saber se ela também o sentia. Hermione.

- Por favor... Acorde – ele repetia esse mesmo mantra há 376 dias. Fechou seus olhos, apenas sentindo a pele de Hermione contra a sua. O cheiro dela... Os dedos dela apertando os seus. _Os dedos dela apertando os seus. _Seus olhos se abriram rapidamente e achou que seu coração fosse parar. E não segurou as lágrimas. Simplesmente chorou ao ver os castanhos olhando para si.

- Fred – Hermione falou em voz baixa. Ele a abraçou e sussurrou:

- Diga que não é um sonho. Diga que não é mais um sonho, Mione... – a outra mão dela foi de encontro aos fios ruivos. Ela sorriu.

- Eu acordei há algum tempo. Então me transferiram para cá.

Fred afastou-se para olha-la. Analisando cada detalhe do rosto antes impassível. Adormecido.

- Desculpe... Eu... Eu estava com minha família... Não acredito... Hermione... – ela colocou o indicador sobre os lábios dele.

- Eu soube que você esteve esse tempo todo aqui. – Fred passou a mão pelo rosto dela. Olhava profundamente para os olhos dela – Você esperou por mim? Esse tempo todo?

- O tempo que fosse necessário. Eu te amo – ele inclinou-se sobre ela. O coração acelerado. Quantas e quantas vezes beijou os lábios dela sem senti-la retribuir? Apegando-se apenas na memória do gosto e da língua dela?

Beijou-a. Ela retribuiu. Seu coração parou e acelerou. A língua dela em contato com a sua. Amava-a ainda mais. Era possível? Parecia que sim. As mãos dele percorreram o corpo dela e pararam nos seios. Parte que não ousara tocar com ela desacordada. Sentiu a mão de Hermione em seu peito.

- Preciso de um tempo...

- Claro, claro... Está sentindo alguma dor?

- Não, Fred – ela respondeu e desviou os olhos para o teto – Será que poderia chamar Harry e Ron?

- Claro – ele olhou o relógio – Ainda é cedo. Minha família ficará feliz ao saber que você acordou. Eu... Volto logo – ele saiu da cama.

- Fred, chame um medibruxo?

- Claro, Mione. Mais alguma coisa? – ela passava a mão pelos dedos dele.

- Você emagreceu – ela disse após ficar em silêncio, apenas segurando a mão dele na sua – Mas, continua bonito – o ruivo sorriu e beijou-a novamente – Fred, eu te amo.

- Hermione, não precisa chorar... Tudo vai ficar bem – ele limpou as lágrimas do rosto dela – Vou chamar minha família. Volto dentro de alguns minutos.

O quarto foi invadido por ruivos. Mais afastado, Harry. Hermione estava sentada, as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama. Abraçou e chorou com cada um dos Weasley. Harry a envolveu em um abraço mais longo, mais demorado. Estavam felizes. Eram como irmãos. Ela também era sua família.

- Hermione... Que bom ter você de volta – ela sorriu, mas ele viu que havia uma ponta de tristeza. Aceitou o lanche que Molly trouxera. Ouviu todas as novidades. Ficou feliz por Ron e Luna. Vibrou com Molly ao saber da filhinha de Gui e Fleur. Abraçou Gina e Harry novamente quando eles contaram do noivado. Engoliu as lágrimas quando Gina a convidou para madrinha.

Aos poucos todos foram se despedindo, saindo. O quarto voltando ao silêncio habitual. Apenas Fred e Hermione.

- Esse sofá parece melhor que o outro – Fred falou apontando o móvel com a cabeça.

- Você dormiu comigo todos esses dias? – ela perguntou mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

- Claro, quer dizer... Não na mesma cama... Por vezes eu deitei, mas não queria incomodá-la. – Fred passou a mão pelos cabelos dela – Eu tentei conversar com o medibruxo sobre você, porém ele disse que você pediu que nenhuma informação fosse revelada apenas que não houve nenhum dano cerebral permanente – ela quebrou o contato com os olhos e encarou suas mãos.

- Eu ainda ficarei uns dias aqui para certificarem que estou bem – Hermione falou e respirou fundo – Você sabe sobre meus pais?

- Eles foram localizados na Austrália e estão sendo monitorados por alguns aurores. Não que corram qualquer perigo – Fred emendou ao ver a expressão dela – No entanto, eles ainda não tiveram sua memória revertida. Julgamos que seria melhor aguardar que você estivesse bem.

- Oh... Foi uma ótima ideia.

Um silêncio caiu entre eles. Um silêncio que Fred não gostou.

- O que você está escondendo de mim?

- Como? – Hermione perguntou surpresa. Encarou os olhos azuis. Via medo e dúvida nos olhos dele. Aquilo não seria nada fácil.

- O que você está escondendo de mim? Hermione, responda.

- Fred... Isso não é fácil para mim... Bem,... eu sei que você passou um longo tempo aqui comigo, mas... – ela respirou fundo – Fred, eu quero terminar. Eu quero terminar nosso namoro. Não tem como dar certo mais...

E o tempo parou para Fred.

As palavras dela ecoando em seu cérebro: _Fred, eu quero terminar. Eu quero terminar nosso namoro. Não tem como dar certo mais... _

Ele levantou-se. Hermione continuava sentada. Ela olhava para sua mão.

- O que... – ele respirou – O que você está dizendo?

- Não há muito mistério em minhas palavras, Fred. Acredite em mim,... O que proponho é melhor para você.

Ele soltou o ar com força. A respiração entrecortada, falha. Doída. Achou que fosse desmaiar.

- P-por quê?

Ela ajeitou o lençol que a cobria de forma automática. Não conseguia olhar para os olhos dele. Não conseguia responder "por que".

- Por favor, Fred. Melhor você voltar para sua vida. Você tem uma loja para administrar. Uma vida toda pela frente. Não tem que ficar preso a mim.

- Hermione – ele sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, segurando as mãos que pareciam sempre tão pequenas entre as dele – Quando eu soube o que houve com você, que estava em coma, que ninguém sabia quando acordaria... Meu mundo parou. Uma parte minha morreu...

- Não torne as coisas mais difíceis – ela o interrompeu, mas Fred ignorou essa interrupção e continuou:

- Só que eu sabia que você acordaria. Que um dia eu voltaria a ver esses belos olhos castanhos e que sentiria você reagir a cada toque. – Hermione, mais uma vez, fugiu dos olhos do ruivo. – O tempo que for necessário esperar pela sua recuperação, eu vou esperar. Estarei com você em cada momento. Tem pouco mais de um ano que te vi deitada em uma cama similar a essa. Eles haviam cortado todos esses cachos – ele passou a mão pelos fios – E eu fiz o mesmo com os meus cabelos. Tudo que eu puder fazer para e por você eu farei. E farei agora, enquanto somos jovens. E farei quando formos velhinhos e estivermos cercados de filhos, netos e bisnetos.

Hermione permitiu-se passar os dedos pelo rosto dele. Fred fechou os olhos perante esse toque.

- Eu sinto muito, Fred. Simplesmente, não dá... Eu acordei e-

- Deixou de me amar? – ele perguntou sem conter a raiva. Sem conter a incompreensão daquela escolha.

- Não é isso... – ele pegou o rosto dela e forçou que ela o encarasse. Viu os castanhos marejados.

- Então, o que é? Você sempre foi muito esperta para responder qualquer pergunta em Hogwarts. Explique agora: por quê?

- Eu acordei e percebi que por mais que te ame, somos jovens e não é você que eu quero ao meu lado. Não é com você que quero... Seguir minha vida. – cada palavra doía no coração de Fred. Ela o estava apunhalando.

Nervoso, ele saiu do quarto batendo a porta violentamente. Hermione deixou que as lágrimas escorressem. Chamou um medibruxo ao sentir a cabeça latejar.

- Não é possível – Jorge dizia ao ver o irmão jogado no sofá. Uma garrafa de uísque entre seus dedos. – Não é possível.

- É possível. Ela terminou – ele deu um gole da bebida sem se preocupar em pegar um copo.

- Não, não – Jorge continuava negando – Deve ter algo que ela não nos contou. O acidente pode ter afeta-

- JORGE! Não houve danos no cérebro – Fred falou bebendo novamente – Ela apenas viu a verdade.

- Que verdade? – o gêmeo perguntou encarando sua cópia quase idêntica.

- Que ela é boa demais para estar comigo.

- Do que você está falando, cara? – Jorge ajoelhou-se na frente do irmão.

- Eu sou apenas um piadista, um idiota que não terminou os estudos, um... – ele bebeu novamente – Não sou o suficiente para Hermione Granger.

Quatro longos dias. Fred recebia notícias por Harry e Rony. Não voltara a pisar no hospital e ninguém entendia o rompimento.

Gina tentara conversar com Hermione, também não tivera qualquer sucesso.

No oitavo dia, Fred não aguentava mais. Era o dia que Hermione receberia alta. E Fred não podia conviver com a ausência. Ele não podia aceitar o término do namoro. Não sem entender, não sem ouvir de Hermione os motivos que ele acreditava serem a razão do fim do relacionamento deles.

Chegou ao hospital pouco depois do horário do café da manhã e foi diretamente para o quarto dela. Abriu a porta e a encontrou sentada, olhando pela janela. Ela apenas virou o rosto e ele viu a expressão de surpresa dela.

- Você voltou...

- Eu quero uma explicação clara, Hermione! Diga de uma vez!

Ele não escondia sua raiva ou sua frustração. Andava de um lado para o outro. Hermione o olhava.

- Não me olhe assim! Diga! Diga que não sou inteligente o suficiente! Que sou um idiota burro que não merece estar com você! É isso que você não pensa, não é? – ele berrava nervoso. A mão bagunçando os cabelos. Novamente a barba por fazer.

- Sim, Fred! É isso que eu penso! Por que não vai embora e some da minha vida! – ela gritava apontando para porta.

Fred olhou-a com raiva. Seu coração partido. Encarou os castanhos. Ela ainda sentada. Abriu a boca para falar algo, qualquer coisa... Mas, nada saía.

Virou-se e deu três passos em direção à porta. Então parou. Os pensamentos tornando-se claros em sua cabeça. Girou seu corpo e encontrou Hermione ainda sentada, encarando a janela. Chorando em silêncio.

- Vá embora, Fred.

- Me expulse daqui – ele pediu – Me faça ir embora. Me empurre para fora desse quarto e para fora de sua vida.

Ela olhou para Fred e não disse nada. O ruivo olhou para ela. Para toda ela. Seus olhos desceram dos olhos dela, para o peito arfante, para as mãos trêmulas sobre o colo e...

Andou novamente e ajoelhou-se diante dela.

- Por favor, Fred...

- O que você está escondendo? O que mais o medibruxo disse? – Hermione voltou a encarar a janela. Ele não queria que seu pensamento fosse verdade. Só que ele sabia que era. Apoiou-se no joelho dela e percebeu que ela não se mexeu. Não se virou. Ela não sentiu. E a verdade que ele não queria aceitar de segundos antes, caiu sobre ele. A verdade bateu em sua cabeça como um balaço errante. Hermione focou sua atenção nos olhos azuis. Ele havia percebido. E ela viu a mão dele em seu corpo. Ela via, mas não sentia nada.

- Você já percebeu. É por isso que não podemos ficar juntos.

- Eles não falaram nada... Eles não nos contaram isso antes.

- Eles não tinham certeza de nada. – Hermione disse – Acharam que muita coisa estava acontecendo, muita perda na guerra. Eu estava em coma, de que adiantaria contar que provavelmente eu não poderia andar? Que eu havia perdido o movimento da cintura para baixo? No que isso faria as coisas ficarem melhores para você? Ou para Harry? Para sua família?

- Hermione,...

- Não... Você não vai ficar com uma pessoa que possivelmente jamais vai andar. Ou gerar filhos. Siga sua vida, Fred.

Ele pegou as mãos dela entre as suas, mesmo que ela relutasse. Ele segurou-a com força.

- Escute, eu não vou desistir de você. Eu te amo, Hermione. Pare, não quero ouvir. Essa lógica sua não adianta de nada. Não levará a nada por que eu não vou embora. Nós enfrentaremos isso. Juntos.

Hermione viu que uma lágrima escorreu do rosto dele e a limpou com seu polegar.

- É tão injusto, tão...

E ela não sabia como continuar.

- Nós vamos superar isso. E como você mesma disse: você _provavelmente_ não pode andar. E mesmo que não ande, eu te carrego para onde precisar. E, quando eu não tiver mais forças, crio uma cadeira muito melhor que aquelas cadeiras trouxas. E se você não puder gerar filhos, nós adotamos um... Ou Sete... Ou quantos quisermos. Só que eu não vou desistir de você. Não hoje. Nem nunca.

- Fred, eu...

- Você me ama?

- Sim, eu te amo – ela disse inclinando o corpo, fazendo com que a testa de ambos se encontrassem.

- Então nós vamos superar isso juntos. Entendeu?

Ela assentiu. Os lábios dele se encontraram. Um beijo apaixonado. Forte. Único.

_Mini Epílogo_

_Dois anos depois_

Fred entrou na água carregando Hermione em seus braços. Ela o segurava com firmeza, mas ria das palhaçadas que ele fazia com seu gêmeo.

- A água está fria! – ela disse quando ele a afundou.

- Melhor assim... Só de sentir seu corpo perto do meu você sabe como fico – ele sussurrou de forma que apenas ela ouvisse. A algazarra no lago era enorme. O rosto dela corou violentamente.

- Fred... Está cheio de crianças por aqui! – ela disse dando um leve tapa no ombro dele. Ele riu maroto e a beijou rapidamente.

- Mas, sério... Quando vai aceitar meu pedido de casamento. Até Carlinhos se casou!

- Você sabe quando...

- E você que isso é besteira.

- Não para mim – ela disse com um pouco de mágoa na voz.

- Eu sei. Desculpe... Apenas não vejo a hora de deixar claro que você é minha.

- Fred, acho que a população bruxa está bem ciente disso. – os dois riram – Mas, sério... Estou com frio. Me ajude a sair – ele concordou. Quando chegaram na beirada da água, Harry trazia um par de muletas. Hermione apoiou-se nelas e deu alguns passos. Fred ao seu lado. Ela desequilibrou-se, ele rapidamente e pegou.

- Você já se esforçou bastante por hoje, Mione.

_Mais dois anos..._

- Você está realmente pronta, minha filha? – Jane Granger perguntou arrumando desnecessariamente os cachos do cabelo da sua filha. Gina ajeitava o buquê.

- Claro que estou, mãe! Você que eu amo o Fred.

- E você sabe que ela não está falando sobre isso – Gina disse encarando a amiga.

- Será minha surpresa para Fred. Ele ainda não sabe – Hermione falou ainda sentada – De qualquer forma, meu pai estará comigo. Qualquer coisa ele me segura.

Ela levantou com a ajuda das duas mulheres. Os medibruxos tiveram um longo e difícil trabalho para reconstrução das vértebras atingidas. Hermione também foi encaminhada para uma fisioterapeuta no mundo trouxa.

Seria a primeira vez que andaria sem ajuda de cadeira, bengala, andador, muletas ou magia. Apenas suas próprias pernas. Fred não sabia. Ela vinha treinando escondido nos últimos meses, desde que aceitara finalmente o pedido dele.

O casamento seria realizado na Toca. O sol estava se pondo quando uma suave música começou a tocar. O tapete que se estendia tinha as cores da grifinória. Muitos ex-professores, ex-colegas e amigos, estavam presentes. Gina entrou acompanhada de Harry.

Fred torcia seus próprios dedos nervosamente. Sua mão suando. Hermione apareceu trazendo uma aura de paz e felicidade. Seu sorriso aumentou e seu coração disparou quando se deu conta que ela havia abandonado qualquer tipo de apoio. Apenas os braços dados em seu pai. Fred via que Hermione andava por conta própria.

Ele nunca fora de seguir regras ou seguir protocolos, por isso correu de encontro a ela. Mas parou no meio do caminho. Todos olhando e comentando. Ele queria abraça-la, parabeniza-la, queria beija-la, aparatar com ela e ama-la loucamente.

No entanto, ele se conteve.

Para Hermione era importante terminar aquele pequeno trajeto. Ele voltou, andando de costas.

Ela sorria para ele. Apenas para ele. E ele retribuía esse sorriso para ela. Apenas para ela.

E assim, Fred Weasley casou-se com Hermione Granger. Ao fundo, o sol se punha com a promessa de novos dias de felicidade e conquista e um amor que nada seria capaz que extinguir.

Aiiii final supeeeeer clichê. Eu sei... Mas foi difícil terminar.

Claro que eu não mataria Hermione... Como uma grande amiga disse: eu sou uma romântica incorrigível.

Esse, como disse anteriormente, foi um presente pra Rê Malfoy. Espero que a história tenha agradado a todas, especialmente essa amiga que tem um lugar no meu coração mesmo não nos conhecendo pessoalmente (mas isso vai mudar em poucos meses).

Agradecimento especial para Jéssica Salício por todo apoio e dor no coração que ela sofreu a cada linha escrita. Espero não ter te matado (ainda).

Agradecimentos:  
Alexis_wastson  
Cristina Granger  
Elisa Carvalho  
Fleur Isabelle Delacour1706  
Her Granger Malfoy  
Kássia Bell  
Isa Almofadinhas  
Iza Greenleaf  
Leleu Mione  
Leticia Franciele Borghi  
Naaty A. Silva  
Stephanie.L  
Susan Snape  
Tah Snape  
Tielly  
Tonks Fenix  
Victoria Weasley

Yabble


End file.
